La secesión de las sombras
by Helienne
Summary: Una vez que Zant y Ganondorf fueron derrotados y el espejo del Crepúsculo destruido Hyrule se disponía a vivir una época de paz pero el contacto entre ambos mundos cambiará las cosas. Mientras tanto, Link tratará por todos los medios de volver a encontrarse con Midna.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la autora. Aunque en este caso debería ser de "las autoras" puesto que este fic lo firmamos dos: Helienne (servidora) y Sokra (mi estimada colaboradora). Algunos capítulos estarán íntegramente escritos por alguna de nosotras dos, en otros la autoría será compartida… eso es algo que no hemos pulido todavía. En cualquier caso, intentaremos publicar semanalmente, pese a lo complejo que en mi caso resulta pues los exámenes se acercan inexorablemente._

_Ah, los fics, ese maravilloso instrumento con el que los fans podemos enmendar aquello en que el canon nos defraudó, ese método mágico que nos permite ser dueños y señores de los pjs que más odiamos y admiramos. Por estas fechas hace 10 años se anunció Twilight Princess en el E3 así que, ¿qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un fic al respecto? Espero que disfrutéis, queridos lectores._

Capítulo I

Había una límpida claridad en el cielo de Hyrule sólo empañada por algunas nubes deshilachadas de un blanco puro y luminoso. La pradera parecía recibir esa luminosidad con fuerza y esta reverberaba sobre las briznas de hierba cubiertas de rocío. Una modesta diligencia cruzaba el sendero desde Kakariko hacia Ordon, en ella varios niños de la pequeña aldea más austral del reino volvían a casa guiados por Leonardo, el sacerdote de Kakariko. Sólo habían transcurrido unos meses pero todos ellos habían cambiado, uno de los niños de cabello rubio ceniza incluso portaba una pequeña espada de madera, Iván había decidido seguir los pasos de su héroe tras conocer el verdadero significado de ser valiente y Leonardo no había tardado en obsequiarle con ella a modo de regalo de despedida.

Tras la diligencia, un joven con verdes ropajes montado en una dócil yegua observaba el traqueteo del carruaje. No estaba ejerciendo de escolta, tampoco se le antojaba necesario, el reino parecía haber renacido una vez que Ganondorf había sido derrotado. Pero aunque sus manos aferrasen las riendas su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí, la yegua seguía el camino casi por instinto, ante la pasividad de su jinete. No podía evitar rememorar todo lo acaecido anteriormente, las pruebas que había superado, el arduo periplo y los peligros que había enfrentado y volver a su hogar era algo lógico pues consideraba necesario descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos, estar a solas y encontrarse a sí mismo. Era cierto que el reino había cambiado, un ambiente festivo y optimista se vislumbraba en cada rincón pero él ya no era el mismo que había emprendido la búsqueda de sus amigos meses atrás, todo lo vivido le había transformado.

Tampoco sabía con certeza a quién acudir, quizá los miembros de la resistencia le ayudasen y comprendiesen pero jamás lo harían de forma adecuada pues no se habían implicado de la misma forma que él. Por otra parte, ¿qué podía hacer? Volver a la ciudadela y servir a la princesa Zelda era una posibilidad, tal vez convertirse en soldado y asegurar la paz que había ayudado a construir fuese lo más sensato pero no terminaba de estar seguro de aquella decisión. Sentía que en cualquier caso, no terminaría de encajar y por otra parte tenía un terrible presentimiento, no podía evitar albergar el temor a que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, que aquella paz fuera una mera ilusión. Si Moy supiese de esos pensamientos seguramente le reprendería con dureza y le instaría a tener más confianza en sí mismo pero ¿qué hacer cuando había estado tan próximo a la oscuridad y esta había logrado conmover su alma?

El recuerdo de la princesa del crepúsculo le atenazaba continuamente, su arrolladora personalidad, su fuerte carácter y aquella exótica y atrayente belleza que le había encandilado. Su despedida fue muy injusta, hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas importantes que fueron cercenadas por un simple adiós que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, carcomido por la incertidumbre ¿podría reinar a solas de forma adecuada? ¿acaso tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a las intrigas palaciegas? Y el hecho de que hubiese destruido el espejo, el único modo de llegar hasta ella no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, daría cualquier cosa por poder verla o al menos tener la certeza de que estaría bien, pero era imposible. No obstante, resolvió hacer una visita al circo del espejo en cuanto le fuera posible, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Cuando alzó la vista, de la diligencia no quedaba ni el polvo del camino levantado a su paso de modo que suspiró con pesadez y espoleó a su fiel Epona hasta que alcanzaron la linde del bosque de Farone, una vez entre los árboles aminoró el paso para no toparse con alguna raíz demasiado crecida y finalmente regresó hasta la casa del árbol a la entrada misma de la aldea, dejando a Epona en un pequeño recodo entre las rocas. Se despidió de Leonardo con una inclinación de cabeza y una vez que todos los niños e Ilia partieron a buscar a sus respectivas familias él se acercó a la fuente del espíritu de Latoan dispuesto a sumergirse en sus aguas y reflexionar un poco, no era tan profunda como la de Lanayru o Eldin pero sus aguas eran igualmente cristalinas y el paraje que la circundaba era inmejorable.

Dejó que la frialdad de la fuente le aturdiese momentáneamente y observó su cuerpo, ya curtido con alguna que otra cicatriz, nunca había sido enclenque puesto que el trabajo en el rancho y en la aldea le exigían esfuerzos continuos pero sin duda aquellas aventuras también habían logrado moldearle en cierto modo. Una vez se hubo sumergido, se impulsó con agilidad desparramando las gotas que caían de su rubia cabellera, sin duda aquellos cambios externos no eran más que un reflejo de cómo se había modificado su personalidad y su carácter. Se secó, volviendo a colocarse el sencillo jubón y la camisa que lucía antes de que los espíritus le hubiesen legado las ropas del héroe. Dobló aquella túnica con mimo y deshizo sus pasos hasta volver a la entrada del pueblo. Justo al pie del árbol, Ilia le esperaba, saludándole agitando la mano insistentemente y con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Link! Estoy tan contenta de que todo haya terminado y hayamos podido regresar. Y todo gracias a ti.-No dudó en correr hacia él y abrazarle cálidamente.

-Yo también lo estoy, Ilia. Ahora todos podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido.-Afirmó con un quedo suspiro, correspondiendo a su abrazo brevemente antes de separarse.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-Ilia ladeó la cabeza, observándole con curiosidad.

-Por el momento descansar y reflexionar, no me planteo nada más allá.-expuso tratando de sonar convincente mientras ascendía las escaleras.

-¿Me dejas que lleve a Epona a la fuente? Ella también querrá un baño…-comentó aproximándose a la yegua con los ojos brillando de alegría.

-Claro, seguro que echará en falta tus cuidados, nos veremos luego, Ilia.-Realizó una inclinación de cabeza y entró en casa con rapidez, agradeciendo poner fin a la insulsa conversación.

Desde que le había ayudado a recuperar sus recuerdos, la visión de Ilia hacia él había cambiado. Bien era cierto que habían estado muy unidos desde niños y habían compartido muchas vivencias pero su presencia comenzaba a hacérsele asfixiante e insoportable. Ilia le admiraba y respetaba, lo veía como un héroe pese a que él todavía no se creía merecedor de ese título. La había rescatado y ayudado a recuperar su memoria, no sólo porque la apreciaba sino porque también había sido necesario para salvar el reino, finalmente, el bien común y general fue alcanzado tras haber ayudado a muchísimas personas con pequeños problemas y contratiempos, pero por algún motivo Ilia creía que sus motivos habían sido distintos. Había comenzado a desarrollar hacia él y a mostrarle una serie de sentimientos a los que no podía ni quería corresponder, al menos no desde que la princesa del Crepúsculo estaba tan presente en su pensamiento. Link se veía en una encrucijada, no quería herirla, despreciarla o evitarla pero tampoco deseaba darle falsas esperanzas. Se apoyó contra la puerta dejándose caer lentamente contra esta, la visión de la casa era en parte desoladora, el polvo se había acumulado en su interior, apenas había tenido tiempo durante aquellos meses para visitarla de cuando en cuando en mitad de sus aventuras con lo que debería trabajar para adecentarla y hacer que se pareciera a su antiguo hogar, hogar que no creía que fuera a serlo jamás.

Bajó la vista observando los verdes ropajes en su regazo, la Espada Maestra dormida en su vaina y el escudo Hyliano, aún debía dejar aquella hoja legendaria en el lugar que le correspondía, el centro de la arboleda sagrada, de modo que decidió que lo haría al día siguiente y que luego partiría hacia el desierto Gerudo, con lo que dejó aquellos bártulos sobre la mesa y rebuscó hasta encontrar su caña de pescar. La sola perspectiva de dedicar su vida a tareas tan rutinarias y tediosas como antaño lo colmaban de hastío y de desazón, por lo que cuando se sentó junto a la corriente del lago que bañaba los huertos de Ordon terminó aceptando que lo más probable era que dejase aquella aldea y marchase a la ciudadela si no hallaba pistas de Midna. Sentía que en Ordon no podría hacer más de lo que ya había hecho y deseaba estar en el epicentro de Hyrule atento por si las cosas se agitaban y la paz amenazaba con quebrarse.

Dejó que el anzuelo vagase, errante, hasta que las primeras luciérnagas comenzaron su enigmática danza sobre el rumor de las aguas, indicándole que la noche se aproximaba y que debía regresar. Dio una suave palmada sobre el cuello de Epona antes de subir de nuevo al árbol a modo de despedida, como si quisiera avisarle de que al día siguiente la necesitaría en plena forma para otro viaje y seguidamente se dejó caer sobre el lecho apoyando la caña sobre la pared.

Cerró los ojos confiando en hallar algún descanso pero sus sueños siguieron atormentándole con retazos inconexos y confusos: bestias de las sombras que le acechaban, ánimas que clamaban pidiendo ayuda y Midna con aquella enigmática sonrisa plagada de todos aquellos secretos que deseaba desentrañar uno a uno. Para cuando despertó era más tarde de lo que hubiera imaginado con lo que volvió a vestirse con las ropas del héroe y guardó la Espada Maestra en las alforjas de Epona, echándose a la espalda la hoja que Moy forjara como regalo para la familia real.

Trotó suavemente entre la espesura de Farone hasta llegar a la entrada misma del templo del bosque y luego se desvió a la derecha. De alguna forma también deseaba reencontrarse con el lobo dorado quien le había enseñado las tácticas secretas de la espada, sabía que él entendería su desconsuelo y sus dudas, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo y aunque escrutó cada rincón entre los juegos de luz y sombra que se filtraban a través de las hojas no conseguía ver su diáfano pelaje ni oír el eco melodioso de su resuello. También sentía que la bestia en su interior había muerto desde que Midna se llevó el cristal oscuro con ella o al menos, percibía que el lobo de los ojos zarcos había acabado estando en un lugar de su interior muy lejano a su alcance, como sumido en un abismo o en una profunda sima que lo hubiera engullido. Todos aquellos pensamientos se le agolparon mientras caminaba rumbo al templo del tiempo, sus pasos seguían el sendero de forma mecánica, sin tener que guiarse por el lejano sonido de la trompeta de algún Skull Kid.

Finalmente, accedió a la entrada del antiguo templo, se inclinó, respetuoso ante las estatuas de los guardianes que custodiaban la escalinata y la ascendió con paso lento. Sus pensamientos discurrían de forma que una violenta dicotomía lograba sacudirle. Sabía que devolver la Espada Maestra a aquel lugar era lo más sensato, que no dejaba de ser un ritual necesario y que cerraría una etapa, pero al mismo tiempo temía sus consecuencias y no deseaba ponerle fin pues había encontrado muchas cosas a lo largo de aquella que lo habían hecho sentir feliz y que había conocido a muchas personas que le habían aportado mucho, por más que la confianza depositada en él hubiese sido tan enorme y le hubiese hecho dudar a merced de su propia inseguridad. Por otro lado, no sabía hasta qué punto acabaría necesitando volver a recuperarla y en cierto modo sentía una leve preocupación o quizá celos, como un padre que ve marchar a su hijo, ¿el próximo héroe trataría aquella hoja con la misma delicadeza que él, entendería lo que implicaba blandirla, sería digno de ella?

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo girar la espada en su siniestra, inclinándose con rapidez hasta acabar hundiéndola en el pedestal, quedando con una rodilla hincada en tierra y la frente sobre el envés de sus manos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, incapaz de evitar que estos se humedecieran. La marca de la trifuerza emitió un suave brillo hasta apagarse paulatinamente, notó aquella punzada ardiente extendiéndose desde su brazo hasta el corazón, como si se lamentara de su acción. Había sido capaz de hacerlo, pero del mismo modo que salvó Hyrule casi en solitario, realizando gestas sin que prácticamente nadie supiese de su implicación había devuelto la Espada Maestra de la misma forma, sin rituales, reconocimiento o ceremoniales. ¿Acaso pecaba de vanidad deseando algún paliativo ante aquella soledad? Quizá no lo fuera, tal vez simplemente quisiera algo de comprensión al sentirse totalmente perdido, puede que aquel arrebato en parte pueril o egoísta naciera de que pese a haberse preocupado por el interés de tantos a la hora de salvar Hyrule, pese a haber asumido tantos compromisos y a haber cumplido tantas promesas casi nadie se interesó por él en lo más mínimo, tan sólo obsequiándole con algunas muestras de gratitud aisladas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta encontrar a Epona y montó, espoleándola con premura hasta el punto de tener que obligarse a frenarla para no agotarla en demasía. Entretanto, intentó distraerse pensando en todo aquello que le diría y preguntaría, todo lo que su inconclusa despedida había dejado en el aire.

Pero al fin y al cabo, eso era algo que tenía bastante claro desde el momento en que observó con impotencia cómo el espejo del crepúsculo se había hecho trizas ante sus ojos. Si aquella lágrima encerraba tanto poder en su elegante delicadeza quizá fuera porque también albergaba muchísimos sentimientos.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su regreso, pero todavía se le hacía extraño verse de nuevo con su forma original. La imagen que el espejo devolvía se le antojaba irreal, como si estuviese contemplando a otra persona en lugar de a si misma y los ropajes que llevaba en aquel momento no ayudaban demasiado a habituarse a su nueva situación. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar aquel día. Lo había estado posponiendo todo lo que había podido, pero aquel trámite no admitía más demora.

Desde que había vuelto al que se suponía era su hogar, destruyendo el Espejo a su paso, las cosas no habían resultado fáciles. Se había visto obligada a atender sus obligaciones como soberana del Crepúsculo, sin tan siquiera tiempo para adaptarse, para asimilar aquella nueva situación. Dado lo precipitado de su marcha, no había podido prepararse para semejante carga. Se sentía confusa, desorientada, fuera de lugar. Pero lo peor de todo aquello es que no tenía nadie en quien confiar. Aquel que se suponía su hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía, parecía no serlo más. Allí ya no le quedaba nadie. Su hogar había muerto junto a sus seres queridos y ahora se sentía una extraña. Sabía que, en parte, se sentía así por todo lo acaecido durante su periplo por Hyrule. Aquella aventura había dejado una gran huella en ella. Se sentía diferente, cambiada. Lo que había vivido, las personas a quienes había conocido, eran recuerdos demasiado valiosos que atesoraría por siempre en su memoria, especialmente todo lo referente a quien había sido su compañero durante tanto tiempo. Había aprendido tanto de él, aquel al que había guiado a lo largo de su viaje...Link. Al principio no había sido fácil. Recelaba demasiado de los seres de luz e incluso llegó a dudar de sus aptitudes y de la veracidad de la leyenda. Era consciente de que al inicio de su periplo no lo había tratado como merecía, había sido muy dura con él. Se había aprovechado de su desesperada situación y aún así, él nunca dudó en seguir sus directrices y obedecerla. Con el paso del tiempo fue viendo más allá, llegando a descubrir en él su noble carácter, su valentía innata, la honestidad de la que siempre hacía gala, la sencillez y la humildad con la que siempre conducía sus pasos. Por todo ello se había ganado su respeto y su admiración. Pero lo que terminó por romper la dura coraza que ella misma se había impuesto, lo que había llegado hasta lo más hondo de su ser, fue ver cómo se preocupaba por su persona, cómo fue capaz de arriesgar todo por ayudarla, cómo siempre que lo necesitó había tratado de socorrerla. Casi sin darse cuenta, aquel que había comenzado siendo su compañero se había convertido en su amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente. Ahora, en la distancia, entendía todo lo que aquello significaba, cuán profundos eran los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el héroe.

En cambio, en ese momento, se veía condenada a aquella vida de hastío, sin más entretenimiento que los libros de la biblioteca, sin más compañía que la de aquellos que permanecían a su lado únicamente por obligación. Sabía por su padre que la tarea de gobernar un reino no era cosa sencilla, pero nunca había imaginado que hasta tal punto. Las lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo de su infancia no le habían preparado para todo lo que reinar suponía. Pasaba los días encerrada en su despacho, revisando pilas de documentos, concediendo audiencias y permisos, soportando a todos aquellos que se acercaban a ella únicamente para obtener su favor. ¿En quién podía confiar? No sabía quienes de los que la rodeaban estaban a su alrededor únicamente por oportunismo, por lealtad a su padre o a ella misma, incluso sospechaba que entre sus súbditos aún quedaban algunos adeptos del usurpador. Sus pocos instantes de ocio consistían en largos paseos por los jardines y alguna que otra incursión a la Ciudadela, donde había encontrado un inesperado pasatiempo, relatando su aventura por las diversas tierras que conformaban el gran reino de Hyrule a los niños, siempre encantados de escuchar aquella historia.

Los días se sucedían lentamente, en parte por culpa de ese ocaso perpetuo donde nunca se alternaban el sol y la luna, donde era imposible saber si el tiempo discurría con normalidad o si, por el contrario, se había detenido.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente aquel desasosiego, aquella melancolía que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en lo más hondo de su ser. Revisó de nuevo, una vez más, todos los detalles de su indumentaria. Se podía decir que se sentía de todo menos cómoda con aquel vestido de gala, la elaborada capa y las joyas que recorrían prácticamente cada centímetro visible de su piel. Suspiró, intentando que aquel simple gesto le infundiese valor, antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar sus aposentos. Mientras descendía la gran escalinata, su nerviosismo iba acrecentándose. Después de aquel día, ya no habría marcha atrás. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos salvo por los guardias que los custodiaban. Apenas se oía otra cosa que su respiración agitada y sus pasos sobre las frías y estériles losas.

Las puertas del gran salón real se abrieron para recibirla. Caminaba lentamente, con la vista al frente, sin mirar en ningún momento a ambos lados, a sabiendas de lo que allí encontraría. En los flancos de la estancia, los invitados se iban levantando cuando se acercaba a ellos, ejecutando exageradas reverencias cuando pasaba por su lado. No se dignó a mirar a nadie mientras se abría paso por la alfombra que adornaba el lugar. Quienes habría querido que la acompañasen en un momento tan importante no estaban allí. Al final de la sala la esperaba el trono, su trono, adornado para la ocasión. En cuanto ocupó su lugar, dio comienzo el acto. El maestro de ceremonias, relataba una vez más la historia del reino, de cómo habían sido expulsados de las tierras de la luz, de aquel pueblo de valientes trabajadores que habían sabido adaptarse a aquella nueva e inesperada situación. Prosiguió enumerando uno a uno los reyes que la habían precedido, rememorando las hazañas de los mismos, alabando sus múltiples virtudes y los hechos por los que aún eran recordados. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de aquella sala. Rememoraba, una vez más, cómo comenzó todo. Cómo había conocido a aquel muchacho que ante sus ojos se había transformado en la bestia de ojos zarcos de la que tantas veces había oído hablar en las leyendas de su pueblo. Cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad por haberle utilizado como había hecho, a pesar de saber que él no albergaba rencor y la había perdonado. Sus recuerdos eran tan vívidos que podía oler las briznas de hierba de la pradera de Hyrule alzándose al contacto con las herraduras de la yegua al galope, sentir el vapor de la tierra que emanaba en Kakariko, la suave brisa del lago Hylia, el viento cortante de las montañas, el ajetreo de la Ciudadela, el calor abrasador del desierto… Era aquel último lugar el que le traía los recuerdos más dolorosos, los propios de aquella amarga separación. Se maldecía internamente una y otra vez por no haberse atrevido a darle un abrazo, por no haberle dicho lo mucho que significaba para ella, por no referirle cuánto iba a echarle de menos. El cruel destino que tantos momentos les hizo compartir, escatimó en tiempo en lo referente a su despedida.

Las palabras del maestro de ceremonias le devolvieron a la realidad cuando la conminó a levantarse. Se incorporó, posando la mano sobre el libro que aquel sostenía, pronunciando en voz alta y clara el juramento a la corona que tan bien había memorizado. En él, juraba servir, proteger y hacer prosperar al reino del Crepúsculo bajo su mandato, poniendo al servicio del mismo todo su empeño y su propia vida si fuese necesario. El acto finalizó con su coronación simbólica ante todos los presentes y la toma de posesión de una réplica de la desaparecida Sombra Fundida. Abandonó la sala, haciendo caso omiso de las reverencias y los parabienes que los invitados le dedicaban y se encaminó hacia el balcón, donde saludó a los habitantes que allí se habían congregado para ver a la ya oficialmente, soberana del Crepúsculo.

De regreso al interior del palacio, ignoró las recomendaciones de sus consejeros de asistir a la fiesta en su honor y se encerró en su cuarto. No deseaba estar ni un minuto más rodeada que aquellas gentes que fingían ser sus amigos y velar por su bienestar. Era consciente de las habladurías y suspicacias que corrían como la pólvora por el reino en lo referente a su persona. Se decía de ella que era demasiado joven para gobernar, que su temperamental carácter acarrearía problemas al reino, que una mujer sola nunca tendría éxito en semejante empresa, pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Les demostraría que estaban equivocados.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de gala, preparó un baño y se sumergió en las espumosas aguas. Era incapaz de resignarse a que el resto de su vida fuese así. No iba a dejar de lado sus obligaciones, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería, por una vida feliz. En su determinación, concluyó que debía encontrar la forma de regresar de nuevo a Hyrule y aprovechar el regalo que las diosas le otorgaron al permitirle permanecer en el mundo de la luz que de otro modo habría estado vetado para ella, para encontrarse de nuevo con él y mantener una conversación donde pudieran decirse todo aquello que ambos se habían visto obligados a callar en el momento de su partida. Incluso, tal vez, podría ser capaz de restaurar el Espejo. ¿Por qué deberían permanecer ambos mundos aislados ahora que conocían de su recíproca existencia? Salió de la bañera, envolviendo su cuerpo en un albornoz. Echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana, con una sonrisa de esperanza cruzando su rostro antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Se durmió, con el firme propósito de que al día siguiente, haría todo lo necesario para poder comenzar una nueva aventura.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

El desierto Gerudo parecía chisporrotear sobre aquel sol inclemente que lo bañaba, las enormes dunas se ondulaban por el viento pero también deformadas por el sol abrasador que lograba jugar fácilmente malas pasadas a los viajeros. Poco a poco la conexión perdida del desierto con Hyrule se había ido restableciendo como si las dunas hubiesen avanzado para tender un puente que lindaba con el lago de Hylia, el contraste entre ambos paisajes no era demasiado brusco pues una pared de rocas abrupta y desigual conformaba la entrada al desierto en una loma que Link había tenido que salvar antes de poner sus pies sobre la arena ocre que alfombraba toda aquella extensión hasta el patíbulo. Se maldijo por haber acudido a mediodía, esperaba no desfallecer en su travesía pues el calor era intenso de modo que apretó el paso sorteando los desfiladeros entre los que ya no acampaban los Moblins. Nunca supo con exactitud por qué se habían instalado allí, supuso que lo hacían para proteger la puerta hacia el Crepúsculo ya que eran conscientes del enorme poder que el espejo contenía.

Tras cruzar lo que fuera el campamento atravesó el patíbulo con rapidez pues recordaba dónde estaban las trampas y los escollos, la mayoría de ellos no le suponían desafío alguno y muchas de ellas estaban ya desactivadas, pasó junto a los restos del esquelético coloso de Stallord al que se enfrentó cuando había sido despertado por Zant y salió de nuevo al circo del espejo. Se movió entre las columnas hasta llegar al altar que había albergado el espejo del crepúsculo, en su momento le resultó impactante cómo el arcano mecanismo se había accionado con tal facilidad tras haber empleado el aerodisco descubriendo tanto el espejo como el enorme bloque de alabastro que hacía de pantalla para reflejar la energía de este y conectar ambos mundos al crear la entrada. Se giró sobre sí mismo contemplando los arcos de piedra y los emblemas de bronce que representaban los elementos de los sabios, uno de ellos quebrado en señal de que el sabio del mismo había perecido cuando Ganondorf fue ejecutado y enviado al Crepúsculo, buscó, receloso, algún indicio que le infundiese la esperanza de que tal vez la puerta pudiera abrirse pero suspiró, derrotado, lo único que le rodeaba era el ulular de aquel viento ardiente que hacía que la arena se arremolinase en una leve polvareda.

Se aproximó al gran bloque de alabastro y acercó la mano a él intentando hallar algo pero sólo emanaba la feroz calidez que había absorbido del sol, retrocedió para acercarse al pequeño altar en el que estaba el espejo, aunque lo único que quedaba de él era el marco semicircular en que se apoyaba, ni tan siquiera los restos del cristal en que se hizo trizas eran visibles, recordó que en el momento en que vio aquellas esquirlas saltar en todas direcciones brillaban como si fueran de hielo aunque con un destello cobrizo, ciertamente parecían haberse desvanecido o evaporado como si realmente lo fuesen.

También rememoró a Midna arrodillada frente a él, aún en su forma de duende, una punzada muy similar a la que sintió en aquel entonces le recorrió. Se permitió dejarse llevar por los recuerdos unos instantes, Midna, en aquella forma que en un principio le resultó monstruosa con aquella voz chillona y esa apariencia pícara, con el tiempo obedecerla le resultó más sencillo pues entendía que para salvar Hyrule debía hacer lo propio con el Crepúsculo, fue cuando la vio desmadejada sobre el suelo del patíbulo, destrozada y sollozando cuando entendió que debía ayudarla a toda costa al ser consciente de lo importante que su reino era para ella, al igual que Hyrule lo era para él.

En cuanto descubrieron que el espejo podía repararse Midna recobró toda esperanza, un destello afloró en sus ojos y Link agradeció interiormente que así fuera, al igual que el corazón volvió a encogérsele cuando creyó que Ganondorf había acabado con ella, que se había sacrificado por él y por Zelda. Quizá por ello cuando se enfrentó de nuevo al rey Gerudo lo hizo como jamás pensó que llegaría a luchar, espoleado por el odio e incluso las ansias de venganza, tuvo que esforzarse para que la mente no se le nublase por tan nocivos sentimientos cuando aceptó prestarle a Zelda su ayuda en el enfrentamiento final. Al comprobar que los espíritus de luz habían intercedido y la trajeron de vuelta su sorpresa fue mayúscula. No sólo parecía que hubiese renacido milagrosamente sino que en el lugar que antes ocupaba aquel duendecillo caprichoso estaba una mujer de belleza cautivadora y arrebatadora con aquella voz aterciopelada y seductora, en un primer momento estuvo tentado de alabarla pero la vergüenza y la timidez lo paralizaron y creyó ilusamente que tendría tiempo de hacerlo, ahora se arrepentía.

Puesto que no había nada que pudiese ya hacer en aquel lugar, optó por regresar y dirigirse al castillo de Hyrule. No había avisado en la aldea de su falta, pero estaba seguro de que no se preocuparían en exceso, salvo Ilia, la idea le causó ciertos remordimientos de modo que concluyó que llegado el caso podría enviarle una carta explicándose. Epona le esperaba en la entrada del gran puente de Hylia, montó sobre su leal yegua e inició un trote suave sin poder dejar de cuestionarse si encajaría en el castillo, si un plebeyo de origen humilde como él sería aceptado o tendría que lidiar con las envidias de los altos mandos del ejército, aquello suponiendo que la princesa Zelda le acogiese.

Al entrar en la ciudadela, desmontó llevando su montura por las riendas y acariciando con ternura su hocico para calmarla ante el ruidoso gentío. Otra de sus paradas obligadas en cuanto tuviese tiempo sería la tasca de Telma, tenía que agradecerle a los miembros de la Resistencia que hubiesen intervenido en el momento justo, de otro modo los Moblins arqueros ocultos entre las almenas del castillo de Hyrule le hubiesen ensartado con sus saetas. Bordeó la fuente de mármol con la estatua del símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule y se acercó a los grandes portones del castillo, dejando a Epona tras él.

Dos soldados, alabarda en mano custodiaban celosamente la puerta. Desde el incidente en la tasca de Telma cuando un grupo de ellos huyó en estampida en cuanto la tabernera les pidió que la escoltaran a ella, Ralis e Ilia rumbo a Kakariko les profesaba una cierta repulsa, ver sus reacciones cuando había tenido la mala fortuna de transformarse en su forma lobuna en la ciudadela, oler el miedo que les despertaba una simple bestia que no había dado señales de atacarles tampoco le ayudó a cambiar de parecer. En cualquier caso, inspiró hondo, revolvió las crines de Epona cariñosamente antes de dejarla tras de sí y avanzar frente a los soldados.

-Saludos. Me gustaría mantener una audiencia con su Alteza, la princesa Zelda.-expuso todo lo calmado y convincente que pudo.

Le observaron con sorpresa y suspicacia bajo sus respectivos yelmos y cruzaron un par de murmullos, seguidamente, las puertas se abrieron y uno de ellos se adelantó, instándole a seguirle. Link obedeció tras tomar a Epona de las riendas. El castillo mantenía su porte majestuoso, el verdor de sus jardines sólo oscurecido por las sombras proyectadas por la propia construcción, aquella sucesión de baluartes y arbotantes que conectaban las torres circundantes más pequeñas con la gloriosa torre del homenaje. Situó a Epona a la sombra entre unos setos pulcramente recortados rezando para que no decidiera mordisquear sus flores y esperó pacientemente a que alguien fuese a avisarle. Al parecer los espíritus de luz habían obrado su magia también en el castillo puesto que Midna había usado sin piedad la sombra fundida en él tras alejarles tanto a él como a Zelda hasta aquel campo de batalla, pero el lugar lucía incluso más impresionante que la primera vez que lo visitó, quizá porque no había sobre él un cielo plomizo y tempestuoso.

Un lacayo ataviado con una túnica de gala y capa rojiza se le acercó conminándole a que le acompañase. Link caminó a su espalda, detestaba someterse al protocolo pero obviamente era lo más adecuado en aquellas circunstancias si quería llegar ante la princesa. Recorrió aquellos pasillos que tan bien conocía, los tapices habían sido recolocados, las antorchas y las lámparas de araña bruñidas, las alfombras sacudidas, así como las cortinas. Tanto interior como exteriormente el castillo había recobrado su esplendor. Llegó hasta la torre del homenaje y se quedó en la entrada del enorme salón del trono hasta que aquel lacayo le anunció de manera grandilocuente como héroe de Hyrule. Ese era un título que muchos se empeñaban en endosarle y que le perseguiría durante toda su existencia pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo con él. Avanzó por la mullida alfombra de terciopelo azul tratando de aparentar seguridad y se arrodilló justo al pie de la escalinata del trono, bajando el rostro.

-Alteza, es un honor que os hayáis dignado a recibirme.-dijo, si quería que todo marchase bien debía seguir el consabido protocolo.

-El honor y el placer son míos, héroe.-Replicó Zelda desde el trono, apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de su mano-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Quisiera…-titubeó apretando los puños, la elocuencia no era una de sus cualidades y verse sometido a aquella presión a la vista de todos los guardias y de la propia Zelda sólo agravaba más lo indefenso que se sentía-Quisiera presentaros mis respetos una vez que Hyrule ha sido pacificado.

-Un gesto admirable y ciertamente cortés. héroe.-Zelda se puso en pie y avanzó unos pasos sin descender aún los escalones-Pero por favor, levantaos.

Link asintió y procedió a obedecer. Tuvo que alzar la vista para contemplarla y sus miradas se cruzaron apenas un instante pues hubo de apartarla para no contrariarla, al fin y al cabo era un plebeyo y no debía mostrar amago alguno de superioridad frente a la corona a la que había jurado servir. La princesa de Hyrule era ciertamente hermosa, aquella doncella de áurea corona con un zafiro engastado, las pulcras trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombreras igualmente aúreas, las manos ocultas bajo los guantes de seda… desprendía una belleza distinta a aquella de la que Midna hacía gala, la belleza de Zelda era fría, serena, altiva, inalcanzable. Había accedido al trono cuando su padre pereció en la invasión de las sombras y tuvo que asumir decisiones y enfrentarse a situaciones ciertamente desgarradoras que habían forjado su personalidad hasta conseguir construir una coraza que sólo lograba reforzar esa gélida e impertérrita elegancia.

Por ello se había granjeado numerosas críticas entre las camarillas de palacio, algunos censuraban su inexpresividad, su incapacidad de mostrar empatía hacia sus súbditos, sus ínfulas de superioridad quizá alentadas por el poderoso linaje Hyliano al que representaba, otros la veían incapaz de gobernar por su juventud a la que consideraban insultante hasta el punto de haber deseado la elección de un regente. Pero Zelda había perdido a su padre y aquel dolor no la había frenado, se había limitado a encajarlo para no convertirle en un mártir inútil, uno de los muchos que aquella cruenta guerra había dejado a su paso y eso logró imbuirla de cierta prudencia, lo contrario habría sido un insulto a su memoria. Link podría hablarles de cómo era realmente la princesa, él la había conocido en una faceta que pocos habían tenido el placer de contemplar.

Cuando Midna y él se presentaron ante ella Lanayru todavía formaba parte del dominio de las sombras, Link pudo verla bajo aquella capa oscura que representaba el luto por su reino, un reino que había deseado preservar a toda costa aunque sus habitantes se hubiesen vuelto vulgares ánimas inconscientes de su aciago destino antes que oponerse al tirano de las sombras y derramar más sangre. En un ejercicio de sensatez Zelda optó por la rendición a la espera de que alguien pudiera virar aquella situación. Link la había visto cuando se arrodilló para inspeccionarle en su forma lobuna y no necesitó la percepción animal para percatarse de las emociones que la sacudían, los remordimientos, la incertidumbre, la leve esperanza… y pese a todo aquello tan bella como siempre en su aflicción, soportando aquel revés con estoicismo. Fue ella quien en aquella ocasión se permitió romper el protocolo y posar las manos enguatadas sobre el pelaje de su cabeza, entre sus orejas lobunas, quizá rota por el dolor o con la conciencia tranquila al saber que no sería juzgada por ello, pero ahora ambos estaban a la vista de todos sus guardias y lacayos y un acercamiento así era imposible. Aún así la admiraba por su fortaleza, por su entrega y su valentía, por cómo había ayudado a Midna e irónicamente cómo con su luz había resucitado a una sombra.

-Aún así, deduzco que vuestra visita no es producto de mera cortesía, ¿me equivoco? Intuyo que algo os atormenta.-Zelda bajó uno sólo de los escalones agarrando el vuelo de su vestido con ambas manos.

Agradecía enormemente aquel gesto que le ahorraba explicaciones, no sabía hasta qué punto le conocía como para afirmarlo con tal rotundidad pero asintió componiendo una mirada de pura gratitud.

-Eso es cierto, Alteza. Aunque me temo que no sabría bien cómo ponerlo en pie.-Afirmó, deseando que de nuevo captase las intenciones que le estaba dando a entrever.

-En ese caso, considero que la discreción ha de sobreponerse a la solemnidad.-Zelda pasó por su lado lanzándole una mirada de reojo y luego continuó su camino rumbo a la salida de la sala del trono-Acompañadme, héroe.

Link asintió siguiéndola unos pasos por detrás mientras que los guardias de nuevo se apartaban a su paso realizando reverencias ante la presencia de la princesa, entre la columnata advirtió a Pericleo quien negó pesadamente con la cabeza con gesto severo. Pericleo había visto crecer a la princesa y había sido su maestro e instructor, uno de sus grandes pilares de modo que era lógico que hubiese regresado a su lado para continuar mostrándole su apoyo y sus consejos, aunque Link no esperó que su regreso fuese tan patente y repentino, en cuanto le fuera posible también deseaba reencontrarse con él como miembro de la Resistencia que era.

En escrupuloso silencio tal vez para mantener en secreto aquella conversación pendiente, Zelda guió a Link hasta una estancia en el primer piso, del fajín de su vestido sacó una pequeña llave dorada, la introdujo en la cerradura de aquella puerta de madera lacada y seguidamente abrió, accediendo a un hermoso despacho repleto de estanterías rebosantes de gruesos volúmenes y legajos que se apilaban sin orden ni concierto.

-Cerrad la puerta y tomad asiento, por favor.-Ordenó Zelda mientras se acomodaba en la mullida butaca que presidía la mesa del despacho.

Siguió sus indicaciones tras deshacerse de los correajes que sujetaban la vaina y el escudo los dejó en el suelo junto a él. Al instante una sirvienta entró de manera apresurada realizando una inclinación de cabeza, Zelda se limitó a pedir que les sirviera un té y continuó trabajando. Allá donde algunos veían displicencia Link sólo advertía precisión y eficacia, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran pulcros desde el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino hasta el ceño levemente fruncido como seña de concentración. Probablemente, si no hubiera conocido a Midna, Zelda habría sido el objeto de su fascinación, o tal vez lo que hacia ella sentía era un respeto reverencial o un aprecio incondicional, mientras que Midna ocupaba su mente de forma sempiterna, los recuerdos le martilleaban insistentemnte y sin descanso con una cadencia dolorosa. Cuando la sirvienta regresó con una bandeja de plata sobre la que descansaban una tetera, dos tazas y demás utensilios, Zelda detuvo su escritura devolviendo la pluma a su tintero, a sabiendas de que finalmente estarían libres de toda interrupción.

-Habéis tenido suerte, en otras circunstancias el haberme llamado Alteza habría sido un tremendo error.-Expuso con una sonrisa suspicaz llenando su taza de té.

-Así que finalmente vais a proceder a la coronación…-Murmuró Link no sin cierta sorpresa, removiéndose en su asiento-Supongo que será una buena forma de reafirmaros frente a vuestros detractores.

-En unas semanas en cuanto los preparativos se concluyan.-Se interrumpió para dar un generoso sorbo a su taza y la dejó de nuevo en el plato, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio-Opositores siempre se alzarán de un modo u otro. Sin embargo, es ciertamente absurdo que ejerza como soberana pero mi título siga siendo el de heredera al trono, sin duda considero que cerrará una etapa y que continuar manteniendo luto por el rey no solventará nada. Hyrule necesita esperanzas nuevas…-suspiró pesadamente con voz apagada tras cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

-Concluir etapas y cicatrizar heridas…-rumió Link sirviéndose una taza de té-Yo también he hecho mi parte, devolví la Espada Maestra a su lugar, pero Alteza, he de deciros que desconfío de toda esta situación. La forma precipitada en que Midna se marchó y destruyó el espejo no presagia nada bueno en mi humilde opinión.

-Rebatiría vuestro pesimismo pero me temo que mis presentimientos apuntan en la misma dirección.-Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa observando el gran mapa del reino que la presidía-Intuyo que Midna deseaba proteger Hyrule o evitar una futura invasión de las sombras pero quizá el modo de lograrlo traiga más conflictos, el pueblo Twili no va a olvidar y enterrar el resentimiento tan fácilmente y verse de nuevo recluidos forzosamente cuando ya han podido probar el néctar de la libertad puede desatar reacciones extremas, amén de que las ideas de Zant aún perdurarán entre ellos.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y aprovecharon para degustar sus infusiones lentamente, Link se sentía arropado al comprobar que la princesa pensaba del mismo modo y que compartía sus inquietudes, no necesitaba invertir esfuerzo alguno en trasladarle unos sentimientos que no sabía bien cómo explicar o encuadrar, pero tampoco acertaba a entender cómo debería obrar en adelante, se sentía ciertamente perdido desde que su cometido en teoría había finalizado.

-¿Y bien, Link? ¿Habéis venido para poner vuestra espada al servicio de Hyrule? ¿Vais a dar el paso a realizar de manera profesional aquello que comenzasteis altruistamente?-Como si le leyese la mente, acudió en su rescate, ciertamente muchos rumoreaban sobre la posibilidad de que la princesa tuviera habilidades mágicas al ser la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría.

-Me gustaría, eso es cierto. Pero temo no estar a la altura o no terminar de encajar aquí, Alteza.-Confesó Link bajando la mirada.

-¿Teméis no estar a la altura?-Zelda parpadeó incrédula y seguidamente no pudo evitar una risita-Por todos los espíritus de luz, hay más valor en vos y en vuestros actos que en toda la guardia real, Link. Yo estaré encantada de acogeros, con vuestras aptitudes podríais ascender sin mucho esfuerzo incluso desde un puesto de aprendiz. Y por supuesto, os eximiré de juramento y prueba de acceso, ya habéis demostrado bastante enfrentándoos a Ganondorf, cuando vos y yo le perseguimos a caballo por aquella llanura y jurasteis prestarme vuestra ayuda supe de inmediato todo lo que Hyrule os debía.-Entretanto había comenzado a plegar un pergamino y a derramar cera amarillenta proveniente de una palmatoria a su lado para crear un lacre, señal de que había estado allanando el terreno durante su anterior espera-De hecho, quisiera que me hicierais un favor.

-Por supuesto, Alteza, ¿de qué se trata?-Link observó maravillado cómo parecía haberlo tenido todo planeado desde el principio, incluso le alegraba que aprovechando aquella intimidad le diese muestras de complicidad y sinceridad.

-Supongo que recordáis la planicie en que nos enfrentamos a Ganondorf, me gustaría que volvierais a ella, buscaseis la sombra fundida que ha de estar allí y la traigáis hasta el castillo con sumo cuidado y por supuesto, de forma confidencial.-Zelda apartó la carta que acababa de cerrar sellándola con el símbolo de la familia real y la dejó junto a la taza de Link.

-Con el debido respeto, Alteza, la sombra fundida es una reliquia del pueblo Twili y un artilugio tremendamente poderoso, no creo que sea adecuado traerla aquí.-Negó, apurando el contenido de su taza.

-Lo único que deseo es comprobar si su poder se ha extinguido o si puede seguir siendo peligrosa, además, Shad insistió en analizarla.-añadió con tono tranquilizador-Al parecer la leyenda de los Uca ya no es su único interés. Por otro lado, entiendo que os mostréis reacio, pero mi intención es custodiarla, no busco arrebatársela al pueblo Twili, si alguna vez Midna logra reconstruir el espejo no dudaré en entregársela de nuevo.-Se puso en pie con un suspiro que denotaba cansancio y preocupación-Tomad esa carta y acudid al patio de armas, os asignarán una habitación en el ala donde se encuentran los guardias y pasaréis a formar parte de ellos. Os deseo suerte, Link y os ruego encarecidamente que el contenido de lo que hemos hablado se mantenga en secreto.

-Así lo haré, Alteza. Gracias.-recogió el pergamino lacrado y tomó su mano posando los labios sobre el envés palpando la suavidad de la seda de aquellos guantes-Es todo un honor, no pienso traicionar vuestra confianza.

Tomó del suelo la vaina y el escudo y realizó una inclinación antes de salir y cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente. Desconocía el contenido de la carta pero las palabras de Zelda parecieron calar hondo entre los soldados con quiénes se topaba puesto que no se atrevieron a cuestionarle pese a que sus modales demostraban cierta envidia y recelo. Se acomodó en su alcoba, una modesta habitación con un ventanuco que daba a uno de los jardines interiores mientras que Epona pasó a las cuadras reales. Las siguientes semanas las pasó buscando con ahínco la sombra fundida o lo que quedara de ella pero por más que lo intentaba parecía que se había esfumado o que la planicie en la que se enfrentó al rey Gerudo ya no era la misma o directamente había sido borrada del mapa. Visitó la tasca de Telma agradeciendo a los miembros de la Resistencia su apoyo y mantuvo una reunión con Perícleo quien alabó su gesto pero le recomendó prudencia, no obstante, Shad, quien a menudo hurgaba con interés las interminables estanterías de la biblioteca del castillo no supo darle una respuesta sobre el paradero de la sombra fundida. Los preparativos para la coronación estaban casi finalizados y la guardia real se preparaba para atender la seguridad del evento, Link se entrenó a conciencia dispuesto a hacer méritos para acompañar a Zelda en un momento tan importante y asegurar que ninguna de sus sospechas y pesadillas se cumplieran.

No obstante, seguía anhelando transformarse en bestia de nuevo, huir y trotar por la campiña sintiendo las briznas de hierba y el cosquilleo que dejaban en sus patas, el viento alborotando su pelaje y poder aullar sus penas a la luna quizá esperando que Midna las escuchase o al menos que esa forma le permitiese fusionarse con la oscuridad de los portales que aún poblaban el cielo de Hyrule y así quizá poder acceder al Crepúsculo de alguna forma.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Aquella mañana, se despertó embargada por una sensación de optimismo impropia en ella. Se incorporó de un salto, dispuesta a afrontar cuanto antes lo que aquella jornada le tenía preparado. Tras un efímero desayuno, encaminó sus pasos por los pasillos del palacio hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Dentro la esperaban ya los cinco miembros del consejo. Se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar sobre cómo defendería su postura y les demostraría a aquella panda de viejos decrépitos de qué pasta estaba hecha. Se ganaría su respeto, de eso estaba segura. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con mano temblorosa e inspiró, intentando que su fachada denotase un arrojo y seguridad que no estaba del todo convencida que pudiese llegar a poseer. Se internó en la sala, caminando con aplomo hacia el asiento central, aquel dedicado por tradición al soberano del lugar. En cuanto se hubo sentado, el más viejo de los consejeros, aquel que al parecer se había erigido portavoz del grupo, comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, alteza. La estábamos esperando.- en su tono pudo percibir un pequeño deje recriminatorio por su supuesta tardanza.

-Lamento haberles hecho esperar, caballeros, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender.- se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento, escudriñando los semblantes de los cinco hombres allí presentes.

Era consciente de que no tenía la simpatía de ninguno de los allí congregados pero no la necesitaba.

-En primer lugar, queríamos que repasase una lista de sugerencias que hemos elaborado entre todos los miembros de este humilde consejo.- el anciano empujó con los dedos de su mano un pergamino hasta dejarlo frente a ella.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y cogió el papel, echándole un rápido vistazo, dejando el mismo en el lugar de la mesa que hacía apenas un momento ocupaba. Tuvo que controlarse, luchando internamente por mantener el porte sereno que se había autoimpuesto a pesar de que consideraba que aquello era un insulto hacia su persona, hacia su inteligencia e incluso, hacia el cargo que ostentaba.

-¿Sugerencias habéis dicho?.-esbozó una media sonrisa mordaz- A mí me parecen más bien una serie de órdenes, directrices. Creí que aquí la soberana era yo.- se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, apoyando sendos codos en los reposabrazos de su asiento, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su busto.

-Disculpad si os hemos ofendido, majestad, nada más lejos de nuestra humilde intención.- pudo ver como el anciano tragaba saliva, a pesar de no oírlo, por el movimiento primero ascendente y luego descendente de la nuez en su cuello.- Sólo consideramos que, debido a lo reciente de su cargo, era necesario orientaros en vuestro proceder.- las palabras del portavoz fueron seguidas de un murmullo general de aprobación casi imperceptible por parte de sus compañeros.

-Lamento decirles, caballeros...- puso especial énfasis en aquella última palabra- que si pretendían manejarme como una marioneta por mi juventud, mi experiencia o incluso mi condición femenina, estaban equivocados.- se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar, paladeando las caras de incredulidad de sus interlocutores.- Como bien sabrán, llevo toda la vida preparándome para esto y tuve la enorme suerte de ver en primera persona el buen hacer de mi predecesor en el cargo. Tengo muy claro cómo quiero que sean las cosas en el Crepúsculo de ahora en adelante. Ustedes, si mal no recuerdo, están aquí para informarme del estado del reino tras el paso nefasto del infame usurpador. Pueden estar de acuerdo o no con mis iniciativas y proyectos, pero aquí su único cometido es asegurarse de que los mismos son plausibles y se llevan a cabo de la manera más diligente. Quizá en su arrogancia creían que únicamente me iba a dedicar a darles mi beneplácito para todo lo que les antojase y ser sólo la cabeza visible del entramado palaciego, pero ya ven que no.- se ladeó un poco, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano, cargando un poco el peso sobre el codo, mientras que su otro brazo pendía sobre la madera, acariciando la misma con la punta de los dedos. Observaba, casi divertida aunque sin exteriorizarlo, las caras perplejas de los que formaban el consejo. Sin lugar a dudas, la conversación no había tomado los derroteros que todos ellos habían escenificado en su mente.

Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte se incorporó, dispuesta a abandonar la sala.

-Como veo que no tienen nada más que sugerir, me retiro. No es de recibo alargar esta reunión más de lo necesario. Cuando estén dispuestos a escucharme y a aceptar las obligaciones propias de su cargo, sin extralimitarse, háganmelo saber y gustosa les concederé todo el tiempo que sea menester.- se encaminó hacia la puerta, echando un último vistazo atrás, atesorando aquella imagen que en ese momento le brindaban los siempre altaneros miembros del consejo. Salió de la sala, cerrando de un portazo la puerta, como si un gesto tan banal fuese capaz de reafirmar su postura.

Dirigió entonces sus pasos hacia el jardín, uno de los pocos lugares de aquel palacio que le transmitían paz y serenidad. Los árboles, sauces en su mayoría, flanqueaban el sendero con sus ramas colgantes, dando una sensación de abrigo y de privacidad que en ningún otro lugar del reino podía tener. Sus hojas oscuras, casi negras debido a la ausencia de luz solar, eran prácticamente del mismo tono que todas las plantas y flores que adornaban la travesía. En cierto modo añoraba la luminosidad de Hyrule, el contraste de colores, las luces y sombras que cada objeto proyectaba aunque había de reconocer que aquella belleza, calma y serena del sempiterno cielo anaranjado tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle a su manera. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había distribuidos a lo largo del camino, bajo uno de aquellos imponentes árboles. Ahora, más sosegada, no podía evitar sonreír. Había sido capaz de dejar con la palabra en la boca, de reafirmarse y dar a conocer sus convicciones a aquellos vejestorios que lo único que pretendían era modelarle a su antojo. No tardó en ver aparecer a un joven mensajero que traía recado de parte del consejo. Sonrió de medio lado al leer la escueta nota. Cedían e imploraban que se reuniese de nuevo con ellos, a ser posible, de inmediato. Concedió la tarde libre al mensajero por las molestias y regresó al palacio, tomándose con calma el corto camino hacia la sala de reuniones. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró directamente para ocupar su lugar en aquella mesa.

-Veo que no les ha costado mucho recapacitar, caballeros.-apoyó sendos antebrazos en la madera desnuda de su asiento con algo de parsimonia, saboreando aquel momento.

-Rogamos nos disculpéis, Alteza, por nuestro anterior comportamiento.-los cinco bajaron la cabeza en una supuesta reverencia de arrepentimiento. Aún así, no confiaba en ellos. Era consciente de lo mucho que aquello debía haberles herido el orgullo.- Estamos dispuestos a colaborar en lo que sea que hayáis pensado hacer, majestad.

-Bien. Voy a serles franca, caballeros. Mi intención es restaurar el Espejo.-alzó la mano para acallar las posibles réplicas al ver que un par de ellos abrían sus bocas para tratar de decir algo.- En su momento, pensé que lo mejor era destruirlo para afrontar con mayor esmero la tarea de restaurar el reino tras el caos en el que se vio sumido a causa de la infame gestión del usurpador.-hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando que aquellas palabras calasen en sus interlocutores.- Pero considero que el aislamiento al que nos vemos sometidos debe llegar a su fin. Antaño, fuimos castigados con el encierro y el exilio pero considero que ya hemos pagado con creces nuestra supuesta deuda.- se incorporó ligeramente, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera.- Ambos reinos conocen de la recíproca existencia del otro, no es de recibo que en su momento trabajásemos codo con codo para restaurar la paz y que ahora seamos condenados de nuevo al olvido.-regresó a su posición inicial, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio que se hicieron eternos hasta que uno de los presentes se dignó a tomar la palabra. El resto de la reunión fue bastante breve. En definitiva, ninguno de los allí congregados conocía el método para llevar a cabo semejante empresa. Lo único que pudo sacar el claro es que, a pesar de todo, parecían estar de acuerdo con su postura y deseaban colaborar para que aquel proyecto tuviese éxito. Había maquillado bastante sus palabras a la hora de exponer sus argumentos, esperando con ello que, en un futuro, sirviese para ver quién de entre todos aquellos hombres, se había prestado a ayudarla con fines ocultos, siguiendo la ideología de Zant.

Tras abandonar aquella sala, se había encerrado en su despacho con varios volúmenes de la biblioteca en los que, de una forma u otra, se hacía referencia al espejo. Se trataba de una estancia bastante amplia, con una chimenea al fondo de la misma y con vistas al jardín. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes repletos de libros que no dejaban ver la piedra de las paredes. Sobre la chimenea, descansaba el retrato de sus progenitores. En el centro, sobre una mullida alfombra, descansaba un enorme escritorio de caoba, flanqueado por un par de sillas del mismo material a cada lado. Las horas pasaban sin lograr encontrar ni una sola pista y la desesperación iba haciendo mella en ella. Los textos, eran demasiado complejos, ambiguos. Por si fuese poco, el idioma arcaico tampoco ayudaba a descifrar su contenido. Se exasperaba por momentos ante la carencia de información o de una sola pista que le indicase por donde seguir investigando. Furiosa consigo misma, arrastró ambos brazos por encima de la mesa del despacho, tirando al suelo todo lo que había sobre la misma. Si no hubiese destruido el espejo no se vería en aquella situación pero de poco servía lamentarse. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando serenarse. Aquel estado de ánimo no podía hacer otra cosa si no nublar su entendimiento y empeorar la situación. Se levantó del sillón, sorteando los libros que había por el suelo mientras caminaba en círculos por la estancia tratando de calmar así sus ánimos. Consiguió quebrar el espejo con tal facilidad que parecía irónico que restaurarlo fuese a resultar tan complejo. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que uno de los ejemplares había caído abierto por una página al azar en la que se encontraba un pequeño dibujo del soporte semicircular del espejo vacío. Se arrodilló junto al mismo y tras unos segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. Según aquel tomo, el espejo únicamente podía ser restaurado desde el circo, es decir, en Hyrule. Aquello suponía un nuevo problema. Sin espejo ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta el Patíbulo del desierto? Masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos pensando en cómo iba a hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Zant había sido capaz de ir a Hyrule en la ausencia del espejo cuando les arrebató los fragmentos de la sombra fundida. Sabía, por las propias palabras del usurpador, que había obtenido el poder que le permitió subyugar el mundo de luz de manos de Ganondorf. La magia que utilizó no se parecía en nada a aquella propia del pueblo twili y aún así había logrado dominarla sin problemas. Algo más relajada, intentó rememorar todos y cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido con Zant. Con aquel poder incluso era capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, tal y como les había demostrado en aquella batalla con multitud de escenarios que, o se asemejaban a los de Hyrule, o incluso eran los mismos. Con sus propios ojos había visto a las bestias de las sombras atravesar aquellos portales sin resistencia alguna. Tal vez hubiese algún modo de aprovecharlos en su propio beneficio. Repasó mentalmente todos los lugares en los que había aparecido uno de aquellos portales. Estaba segura de que uno coronaba el cielo del circo del espejo la última vez que estuvo allí. Desconocía, en cambio, como poder servirse de los mismos. No había un sólo lugar en el Crepúsculo por el que se pudiera acceder a los portales, ya se había encargado de averiguarlo en cuanto regresó al reino.

Se incorporó, con el tomo entre sus manos, pegándolo contra su pecho como si protegiese la escasa aunque valiosa información que éste contenía. Mientras caminaba por el despacho iba forjándose una idea algo descabellada en su mente. Tal vez la solución estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Cuando apareció en aquella explanada gracias a la intervención de los Espíritus de Luz tras la victoria de Link sobre Ganondorf, pudo ver los maltrechos pedazos de la sombra fundida justo antes de percibir el poder de la misma flotando en el ambiente. No podía permitir que una energía como aquella quedase libre, descontrolada por el mundo, por lo que optó por usarse a si misma como contenedor de la esencia de la sombra hasta que descubriese un lugar mejor donde custodiarla. Desde entonces, había sentido ligeros mareos y algunas punzadas en el pecho, como si tratase de recordarla de ese modo que estaba dentro de ella. Suspiró. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de recurrir a ese inmenso poder, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder. Ya lo había hecho antes. Cerró los ojos, controlando su respiración, concentrándose así para lo que se había propuesto. En su mente visualizó el lugar al que quería ir, el Patíbulo del desierto. Poco a poco, empezó a notar la energía corriendo por su interior, como una descarga que amenazaba con apoderarse de su ser. Abrió los ojos, asustada al notar como flaqueaban sus fuerzas, como el libro se deslizaba entre sus brazos para caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo de piedra seguido por su cuerpo que se desplomaba a sobre el mismo, inconsciente.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Latoan es la región más austral de Hyrule, según algunos fue el refugio de muchos Hylianos que huyeron dejando atrás la guerra civil que asolaba el reino y se ocultaron en aquella zona boscosa de orografía compleja surcada por lomas, riachuelos y despeñaderos. Al abrigo de la masa arbórea los Hylianos asentaron una pequeña aldea junto a una fuente de agua cristalina, un acuífero que afloraba desde la tierra de forma casi milagrosa, bendecida por un espíritu de luz que se erigía como guardián de aquellas tierras y enviado por las diosas. La aldea no estaba demasiado alejada de la frontera con la antigua ciudadela que quedó hecha ruinas y de la que sólo se conservó el templo de modo que junto a los refugiados se hallaban algunos soldados que custodiaban la zona, protegidos y ocultos por el forraje y los abruptos riscos, que finalmente se decidieron a emprender una vida apacible una vez que los ecos de la guerra se apagaron, conformando así un abigarrado grupo de habitantes.

Nombrada como Ordon, la aldea enclavada en un pequeño valle regado por un arroyo permitía a sus moradores disfrutar de un suelo fértil en el que cultivar y pastorear el ganado, el exceso de aquello con que subsistían constituía la manera de obtener un sustento al comerciar acudiendo a los mercados cercanos o a la propia ciudadela. La calma se había asentado en aquel primigenio refugio de desertores e Hylianos huidos, conformando una comunidad humilde cuyo prosaico discurrir sólo se veía alterado quizá por algún que otro salteador de caminos, alguna mala cosecha o la enfermedad repentina de las reses que habían de ser sacrificadas, no obstante, el grupo de aldeanos se mantenía cohesionado, prodigándose ayuda mutua, hasta el punto de conformar una gran familia.

Con el discurrir de los años, los griteríos infantiles comenzaron a llenar la aldea, de entre los nuevos miembros destacaba Link, un joven de ojos de un azul intenso y cabellos cuyo rubio oscuro y apagado se asemejaba a los campos de trigo. Hijo de un antiguo soldado de Hyrule que colgó las armas al llegar a la aldea y de una joven campesina de la que aquel caballero se prendó al instante, el chico era sumamente curioso, vivaracho, noble y observador. Criado en la naturaleza estaba acostumbrado a pastorear y a ordeñar cabras, tarea en la que colaboraba con su padre, pero no dudaba en escaparse a veces, eludiendo dichas responsabilidades pese a las advertencias maternas y buscar ardillas o libélulas persiguiéndolas con ahínco para tratar de cazarlas. En sus correrías, tenía como compañeras a Epona, la potranca que había nacido en los establos de la aldea proveniente de los caballos traídos por los soldados e Ilia, la hija del jefe de la aldea, una niña de penetrantes ojos verdes y edad próxima a la suya que no dudaba en acompañarle en cualquier disparatada empresa que ocupase su mente. Pese a que Epona aún era demasiado débil para soportar en su grupa a los pequeños no dudaban en llevarla de las riendas para que pastase o bien conducirla hasta la fuente del espíritu con el propósito de que abrevase o limpiarla, aunque finalmente acabasen más empapados que la propia yegua.

Su infancia transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Por las noches se acercaba a la hoguera dispuesto a oír las historias que los soldados relataban, aquellas que quizá eran demasiado horribles o cruentas para ser escuchadas por un niño de su edad, pero con las que se deleitaba enormemente, en especial con las que su padre narraba, a quien apreciaba y tenía como máximo referente y protagonista de todas sus aspiraciones. Deseaba en el futuro igualar su valor y su pericia y esperaba con ansia el momento en que este le dejase empuñar una espada aunque fuese de madera. Cuando su madre descubría que se había aprovechado de los arbustos para oír furtivamente aquellos relatos, le tomaba de la mano y le guiaba hasta la casa familiar construida sobre las ramas de un robusto árbol justo a la entrada del pueblo, levantada por su padre, había sido en principio un puesto avanzado desde el que vigilar el bosque. Entonces, le llevaba hasta el lecho y allí le arropaba con solícitas caricias dejando un beso en su frente para después entonar suaves nanas hasta que lograba hacerle rendirse al sueño. Su madre era la antítesis de su padre, rebosaba dulzura y lozanía, la amable y sempiterna sonrisa adornando su dulce rostro, jamás apreció en sus palabras tono alguno de reprimenda aunque le advirtiese de algo o le diese sabios consejos.

Por su parte, su padre mantenía una expresión severa, para algunos ruda y huraña, parco en palabras y estricto con la educación de su hijo pero al mismo tiempo protector y leal, fue él quien le enseñó a escribir y a leer bajo el pretexto de que no le permitiría blandir un arma o alistarse en el ejército siguiendo sus pasos si antes no se convertía en un hombre de provecho. También le aseguró que Epona se convertiría en su montura y no dudaba en compartir con él sus conocimientos sobre la vida en los bosques, la historia de Hyrule y las batallas en las que había tomado parte, pero se mostraba reticente en hablar sobre la guerra civil como si aún hubiera heridas latentes en él pese a mostrar las cicatrices fruto de los numerosos lances de las diversas contiendas. Al contrario que su madre no le brindaba demasiadas muestras de cariño ni exteriorizaba en demasía el orgullo que su hijo le provocaba, pero era un hombre íntegro y honesto pese a la coraza que su pasado le había obligado a crear.

Cuando Link contaba ocho años llegó a la aldea un misterioso vendedor ambulante que afirmó haber sido vendedor de máscaras en el pasado con las que deseaba proporcionar felicidad a sus compradores. Se trataba de un hombre de tez macilenta y una sonrisa fría e inexpresiva que dotaba de cierta rigidez a su rostro, como si pudiera deshacerse en cualquier momento o se tratase de arcilla agrietada. Portaba un enorme petate que ocupaba toda su espalda y le obligaba a encorvarse, no obstante, parecía acarrearlo con suma facilidad como si no su contenido fuera liviano. Informó al jefe de la aldea de que había estado vagando durante años para vender sus máscaras pero que su mercancía ya se había agotado y había hallado aquella aldea que no figuraba en los mapas y solicitaba cobijo mientras reflexionaba sobre cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos.

El vendedor de máscaras fue acogido hospitalariamente y enumeró a todos los habitantes de la aldea que quisieron oírle todas sus peripecias y las maravillosas mercancías que había vendido, la felicidad que había repartido con ellas, lamentando no poder dejar un pedazo de aquella dicha en Ordon. No sólo había viajado por todo Hyrule sino también por tierras y reinos vecinos como la lejana Términa en la que había recuperado una peligrosa máscara con poderes demoníacos que al parecer había sido despojada de su influjo maligno por el mismísimo Héroe del Tiempo. Algunos le tomaron por un embaucador ya que la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo cuyas hazañas eran bien conocidas se había desarrollado años atrás y era imposible que hubiera estado presente en aquel acontecimiento a menos que se tratase de un ser inmortal o bendecido con la eterna juventud. Por otro lado, algunos, más crédulos, tomaron por ciertas sus palabras, entre ellos el pequeño Link que al oír hablar del Héroe del Tiempo cuyo valor le resultaba casi tan admirable como el de su propio padre quiso indagar más sobre el tema, pero sólo obtuvo del vendedor evasivas y respuestas enigmáticas que remitían a un destino prometedor y grandioso.

Apenas dos semanas tras la llegada del vendedor a la aldea, este decidió reunir a todo el pueblo frente al lago para comunicarles su firme decisión de partir aunque previamente deseaba agradecerles su cálida acogida y afirmaba haber encontrado un propósito futuro y un modo de compensar el trato que había recibido.

-Queridos habitantes de Ordon-Depositó su petate en el suelo uniendo las manos a la altura de su torso a modo de agradecimiento manteniendo aquella sonrisa que petrificaba su expresión-he de agradeceros vuestra dedicación y vuestro desinterés. Estuve reflexionando sobre cómo proporcionaros la misma felicidad con que obsequié a los clientes que me compraron mis preciadas máscara y afortunadamente encontré la respuesta.-Se acercó a su petate y sacó un paquete envuelto en una tela raída que parecía haberlo estado llenando por completo y lo depositó a su lado, con delicadeza-Las personas que se cubrieron con mis máscaras fueron felices porque consiguieron que aquella máscara reflejase la realidad que sus rostros no podían manifestar u ocultar tras ellas sus inseguridades, de modo que quiero legaros esto.-Descubrió el paquete dejando caer la tela mostrando un espejo rectangular con un sencillo marco de madera de caoba ricamente tallado y ornamentado, su cristal, empero, parecía ser demasiado opaco y oscuro, como cubierto con una pátina de polvo que le hubiera arrebatado su lustre-He aquí este espejo en que aquellos que se colocaban mis máscaras se vieron reflejados, sin duda ha de contener algo de su felicidad, pues un espejo nos muestra la realidad pero somos nosotros quiénes debemos interpetarla, como debemos dilucidar acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de las máscaras y lo que ocultan, si el rostro bajo ellas es veraz o no.-Acarició con la yema de los dedos el frío cristal-He decidido que este bello aunque común objeto descanse en la casa de la familia de Link, pues en él veo un futuro alentador que sin duda el espejo sabrá aclararle.

Dicho aquello, el padre del joven Link acarreó cuidadosamente junto con su hijo el artilugio mientras la madre acompañada del resto de aldeanos despidió al vendedor de máscaras, quien partió al instante dejando las mismas dudas que suscitó su repentina llegada. Había algo lóbrego en aquel espejo, de modo que pese a que Link y su madre quisieron probar a buscar en él un reflejo de felicidad o un atisbo del futuro, sentían verdadera desazón ante su oscura superficie, con lo que en poco tiempo quedó relegado al sótano, junto al resto de barriles, cajas, sacos y bártulos de distinta clase, en la esquina más remota del mismo, cubierto por una sábana que ahogase el brillo que cualquier fuente de luz pudiera arrojar sobre él.

Aquel artefacto era ciertamente un portal, un objeto maravilloso y que albergaba un poder arcano, no se sabe con exactitud de dónde pudo haberlo obtenido el vendedor pero realmente estaba ligado a las épocas más oscuras de Hyrule y Términa. Cuando algunos Hylianos renegados huyeron de Términa junto con algunos Terminianos que escapaban de la venganza y el castigo que las diosas habían lanzado sobre la tierra de Ikana, desearon vengarse y poder recuperar el omnímodo poder que Majora les prometía enfrentándose así a la propia trifuerza. Posteriormente, el control de la trifuerza dorada, el poder que sostenía Hyrule y que permitiría obtener a su portador todo cuánto desease se transformó en un anhelo pernicioso que se unió al propósito de encontrar a Majora. Ante semejante horda cegada por sus propios intereses y que sembró en el resto de los Hylianos la pútrida semilla de la ambición, la monarquía Hyliana hubo de plantarles cara, pero aquello sólo acrecentó la animadversión y las rencillas, dando lugar al estallido de la guerra civil. Para evitar que la plaga se extendiera los sabios crearon un portal en forma de espejo que los enviaría al Mundo Oscuro, lo que otrora fue el Reino Sagrado en que yacía el áureo poder y que habían contaminado con sus malas artes. El ingenio funcionó, pero algunos de ellos buscaron imitar aquella magia y crearon espejos de menor tamaño confiando así en escapar algún día de su cautiverio y vengarse de aquellos que los confinaron como alimañas.

El espejo que el vendedor de máscaras había legado a Ordon era uno de aquellos dudosos experimentos, el propósito que albergaba o el conocimiento que poseía sobre el mismo bien podría haber sido erróneo o ciertamente subyacía una férrea intención o una conducta totalmente inconsciente. No obstante, Ordon comenzó a sufrir malas cosechas, cultivos que se marchitaban súbitamente pese a haber sido cuidados y regados con plena dedicación, fiebres que asolaban el ganado acabando con muchas de sus cabezas… lo cual hizo que la pacífica aldea comenzase a verse sometida a un duro clima de frustración y penuria que ni tan siquiera los espíritus protectores de Latoan parecían poder solventar.

Algunos no dejaban que la desesperanza se apoderase de ellos, aferrándose a los espíritus de luz o incluso al mismo Héroe del Tiempo esperaban que la situación mejorase. El propio Héroe del Tiempo había regresado a Hyrule aunque nadie admitiera ya sus hazañas o incluso le reconociera como autor de las mismas, sin embargo, con él también regresó la sombra de sus dudas, frustraciones y odios, aquella de la que el Reino Sagrado y la Espada Maestra le purgaron junto con un fragmento errante de la trifuerza. Aquella contraparte oscura le había sido arrancada de las fibras más profundas y complejas de su alma y la inquina que ambos se profesaban les había llevado a buscarse mutuamente más allá del tiempo y las reencarnaciones, tras un duro enfrentamiento, los espíritus de luz intercedieron para salvaguardar al Héroe, que había regresado a sabiendas de que nadie le recordaría, pero temiendo que las desavenencias y las luchas por el poder volvieran a sacudir el reino por lo que resolvió en su momento ayudar al próximo elegido como buenamente estuviera en sus manos. De este modo, los espíritus le dieron una áurea forma lobuna con la que mimetizarse, aparentando ser uno más de ellos y desterraron a la sombra al Crepúsculo con el resto de los renegados.

Por aquel entonces, la sombra del héroe no era sino una más en un piélago de tinieblas, aún así, seguía deseando vengarse, alzarse contra todos los seres de luz, demostrarles que la obediencia ciega a las diosas les perjudicaría puesto que habían dejado a su alcance un poder inconmensurable sólo para burlarse de ellos. Seguía buscando al Héroe del Tiempo pero no esperaba hallarle, aunque sus impulsos adquirieron nueva fuerza cuando halló aquel diminuto portal entre mundos y además, presentía que aquel joven Ordoniano sería el próximo elegido de las diosas, el nuevo blanco al que dirigir su mirada. De modo que se esforzó en granjearse apoyos entre los que le rodeaban, dispuesto a acabar con aquella amenaza antes de que las deidades a las que tanto aborrecía se atrevieran a dar el paso.

Una vez que se fortalecieron y organizaron las bestias de las tinieblas lideradas por la sombra del héroe usaron el portal todo lo rápido que pudieron, confiando en que su influjo no se extinguiese tras su precipitado abandono del mundo del crepúsculo. Amparándose en la quietud de la noche, mimetizándose con la oscuridad nocturna no tardaron en tomar Ordon. Las horas siguientes fueron una vorágine vertiginosa, el caos se precipitó inundando la aldea, arrebatándole su habitual paz. El fuego iluminó el bosque, el acre olor de la madera carbonizada enrareció el aire haciéndolo irrespirable. Link tomó a Ilia de la muñeca tras saltar desde la ventana de la casa del árbol ágilmente, siguiendo las órdenes de su padre quien le había pedido que se pusiera a salvo y llevase a la chica consigo. Muy a su pesar, obedeció, hubiese querido luchar junto a él y proteger la aldea pero no era más que un niño, advirtió el pánico en sus ojos, la preocupación oscureciendo su mirada.

Ilia y Link corrieron en silencio hasta alejarse todo lo que pudieron dejando atrás el horror, los lamentos y el crepitar de las llamas, corrieron en absoluto silencio, cogidos de la mano hasta que el ardor en sus pulmones se hizo lacerante taladrándolos con una aguda punzada, hasta que saltaron los cercados que delimitaban el bosque para que las reses no se extralimitaran al pastar y se hirieron con las espinas de algunas zarzas. Cuando encontraron una pequeña gruta en la que refugiarse se desviaron en el sendero y se adentraron en ella sin atreverse a alejarse demasiado de la entrada y la agonizante claridad que esta despedía por temor a perderse o a caer en alguna sima profunda. Ateridos y abrazados esperaron en idéntico silencio hasta que llegó el amanecer, incapaces de dormir o de verbalizar sus temores y sospechas, sólo Ilia sollozaba y temblaba de cuando en cuando, empapando con sus lágrimas la camisa de Link. Cuando la aurora derramó su rosácea luminosidad por el bosque, los dos niños deshicieron sus pasos hasta buscar de nuevo la aldea con la incertidumbre de lo que encontrarían.

Al parecer algunos de los aldeanos, antiguos soldados, pudieron escapar a tiempo en sus monturas poniendo sobre aviso a sus compañeros apostados en Eldin o en la frontera de Lanayru, tras avisarles y requerirles su ayuda conformaron un pequeño batallón que logró derrotar a las sombras. En cualquier caso, reconstruir la aldea llevaría su tiempo, así como sobrellevar las vidas perdidas. Los soldados de refuerzo no daban crédito a lo sucedido, de modo que para no alarmar a la población sobre un posible recrudecimiento de la guerra civil lo achacaron a un mero conato de rebelión, apenas unos habitantes del reino sabían la verdad al respecto.

Cuando Ilia y Link llegaron, los restos aún humeantes de algunas cabañas eran mudos testigos de la magnitud de la tragedia, con la luz del día aquellas cicatrices se apreciaban con mayor fuerza, los padres de Ilia abrazaron a su pequeña y agradecieron a Link su valentía antes de comunicarle la nefasta noticia, sus padres habían perecido a manos de aquellos monstruos.

Pese a la petición del jefe de la aldea de acogerle bajo su techo Link se empeñó en seguir viviendo en la casa familiar, desde aquel entonces la compasión que todos los miembros de la aldea sentían hacia él reforzó el cariño con el que trataban, aunque Link no sabía cómo encajar ni soportar aquella lástima. No podía ser un héroe pese a haber salvado a Ilia, un héroe no abandonaría a su familia, lucharía para salvaguardarla, su padre no lo habría permitido ¿por qué tenía que haber sobrevivido sólo él? ¿acaso era justo? Desde entonces, un enorme sentimiento de culpa le invadió, sentimientos de los que se nutría la sombra del héroe que había podido alcanzar el portal en el momento justo, dejando atrás un rastro de destrucción y sin preocuparse del destino de los monstruos que le siguieron en un principio. Como si del mejor néctar se tratase, la sombra se fortalecía con aquellas emociones, de nuevo apreciaba la flaqueza de un héroe, al igual que sucedió con el Héroe del Tiempo aquel nuevo elegido de las diosas cedería ante el peso de su destino y él estaría en el instante preciso para subyugarle y vengarse, sólo debía tener paciencia.

Con el tiempo, aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos se fueron diluyendo, Link mantuvo su vida sencilla y su dedicación a la aldea y a los que en ella habitaban como un medio de tratar recuperar la normalidad y reintegrarse, volver a sentir que se encontraba inserto en una familia, de ahí que cuando los niños de Ordon fueron secuestrados optase sin dudarlo por salvarlos aún arriesgando su propia vida. Posteriormente se vio inmerso en una serie de aventuras que jamás creyó poder llegar a vivir y por un momento olvidó sus motivos, aquellos recuerdos del pasado más remoto que quiso soterrar, la culpa y el sentirse inútil al no haber podido proteger a aquellos que tan importantes eran para él, tal vez por eso buscaba resarcirse.

Entretanto, la sombra del héroe aguardaba con paciencia, sabía de sus hazañas pero también conocía su afán por volver a encontrarse con la princesa del Crepúsculo y sólo tenía que hallar el modo adecuado de regresar al mundo de la luz para cumplir su cometido, volvería a buscarle y haría renacer en él aquellos sentimientos, dejaría que las malignas semillas germinasen en él, el rencor, el odio, la repugnancia hacia sí mismo. Asestaría de nuevo un golpe a las diosas y paladearía la efímera venganza, pero antes debía actuar en consecuencia con los numerosos cambios que en el Crepúsculo se estaban produciendo, pues en él había arraigado como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquella informe amalgama de sombras que lo configuraba.

El usurpador siempre le había parecido un títere pusilánime y aunque había estado a las órdenes de su señor y había sentido cierto resquemor por algo similar a los celos cuando este le escogió como mano derecha en lugar de volver a confiar en él, decidió no volver a emplear sus esfuerzos en resucitarle. Lo había intentado, su regreso a Hyrule estaba en parte condicionado por ello pues pretendía atraer la atención de su señor y al mismo tiempo desahcerse del héroe, pero fue en vano. Con cierto despecho e intentando mantener su orgullo decidió buscar aliados dentro del propio Crepúsculo. Sabía que la princesa, ya reina, contaba con numerosos detractores y que los que habían apoyado a Zant aún pululaban en su camarilla, dirigiendo las intrigas, de modo que sólo tenía que pulsar aquellos ánimos de manera adecuada para desatar la confusión otra vez, la calma era sumamente frágil e inestable.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

La Villa del Crepúsculo era un lugar tranquilo a pesar del caos que conformaban sus calles. Había sido construida sin orden ni concierto alrededor de una gran fuente coronada por una sencilla estatua que representaba el exilio del pueblo twili al reino de las sombras. Las calles partían de aquella plaza circular formando un auténtico laberinto de callejuelas y callejones sin salida. Entre ellos destacaban cuatro avenidas más amplias, coincidiendo con los cuatro puntos cardinales que albergaban los negocios más importantes de la Villa. Las casas de los habitantes se mezclaban con los comercios, estos últimos únicamente diferenciados por los rótulos de madera colgantes que anunciaban los diferentes servicios que en ellos se prestaban. El color gris dominante de la piedra sólo contrastaba con los pequeños parterres que adornaban las ventanas de algunas viviendas, la hiedra que se extendía como una plaga sobre los muros y los pendones de tela negra con marcas azuladas que servían de única referencia para orientarse en aquel laberíntico lugar y encontrar el camino de regreso a la plaza central desde donde era mucho más sencillo hallar la salida de la Villa. Aquel código de signos presente en los pendones era conocido por todos los habitantes por lo que para ellos aquel paraje no entrañaba ningún misterio. En algún que otro recodo podía encontrarse un escondido parque, pequeño, conformado por varios árboles que se habían abierto un hueco entre aquella maraña de piedras e incluso minúsculos estanques formados por la filtración del agua.

Puesto que en el Crepúsculo no existía la noche ni el día propiamente dichos, los comercios abrían a todas horas, alternándose en ellos los distintos propietarios para cubrir las necesidades de los mismos y satisfacer las demandas de los usuarios. Eran poco los lugares de ocio de la Villa, sólo un par de tabernas y las risas de los infantes que correteaban por las distintas travesías daban un punto de alegría a aquel sobrio lugar.

_Caminaba aferrada con fuerza a su mano. Tenía que alzar la vista si pretendía observarlo en su totalidad. Su porte esbelto y su semblante serio que a otros les infundía temor, en ella obraba un efecto tranquilizador y protector, como si estando a su lado jamás pudiera ocurrirle nada malo. Recorrían la plaza de la Villa del Crepúsculo bajo la atenta mirada de la guardia real, siendo el objeto de las murmuraciones y las reverencias de los habitantes twilis que encontraban a su paso. A pesar de que aquella actitud por su parte era lo habitual, a ella toda esa parafernalia le incomodaba sobremanera. Deseaba poder pasear por aquellas calles sin que nadie reparase en su presencia, entrar en los distintos comercios y perderse por los numerosos callejones sin que ello desencadenase en la alarma generalizada de los guardias que, muy a su pesar, les acompañaban. Por ello, siempre que visitaba la Villa con él escondía la cabeza tras su robusto brazo, intentando en vano pasar desapercibida._

_-¿Por qué nos miraban así, papá?-. se atrevió a preguntar con aquella voz infantil en cuanto emprendieron en camino de regreso al Palacio, al fin alejados de tantas miradas pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. _

_-Soy el rey y tú la princesita más hermosa que jamás hayan visto, es normal que lo hagan-. su padre la miró alegre, con aquella sonrisa que sólo empleaba con ella.- Es su forma de demostrar respeto y admiración._

-_Pero si no estamos haciendo nada de reyes y princesas, sólo estábamos paseando como papá y yo-. soltó la mano del rey con algo de brusquedad, inflando los mofletes con el ceño fruncido._

_-Midna -su padre se puso en cuclillas ante ella, tomando su pequeño rostro entre ambas manos.- Uno nunca deja de ser rey o princesa, aunque realice la tarea más mundana. Algún día lo comprenderás. _

Al abrir los ojos tardó un poco en ubicarse. Su cuarto. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. El dolor martilleante de su cabeza copaba toda su atención cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido asaltaron su mente como si de una oleada se tratase. Había estado investigando en su despacho y cuando al fin parecía tener una pista, se había topado con otra puerta cerrada que aplazaba sus planes. La ausencia del Espejo lo complicaba todo. Recurrir a la sombra no era viable puesto que ya había comprobado lo que esto conllevaba. Aún podía percibir esa sensación de pérdida de control sobre sí misma que había precedido al desmayo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces, aunque no le parecía que fuese demasiado.

Una de sus doncellas irrumpió en ese momento en su alcoba dejando una bandeja de plata con un vaso de leche y algo de bizcocho sobre la mesita de noche. Sin decir una sola palabra se marchó tal como había venido tras una sobria reverencia.

Por si sus tribulaciones fuesen pocas, a ellas ahora se sumaba aquel extraño sueño en el que evocaba un recuerdo de su tierna niñez, cuando todavía desconocía lo que significaba ser princesa en aquel reino lleno de intrigas y traiciones. Las palabras que antaño pronunció su padre resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "Algún día lo entenderás". Claro que lo entendía. Hiciera lo que hiciese, no podría dejar atrás nunca su pasado ni lo que era, por mucho que eso le pesase. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo intentó, trató por todos los medios de ser vista únicamente como una chica normal. Escapaba de sus aposentos para reunirse con la gente de su edad pero no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que alguien daba la voz de alarma y los guardias salían en su búsqueda, obligándole a regresar al Palacio donde le esperaban aquellas odiosas lecciones. A pesar de todo, ahora en la distancia que había impuesto el tiempo y con una mente más preclara que entonces, no podía evitar pensar que en aquellos días tal vez su padre ya se hubiese dado cuenta del trasfondo oscuro de la mente de Zant, el que era el legítimo heredero, e intentaba advertirle pese a su corta edad del destino que tal vez se viese forzada a afrontar. Quizá albergaba la secreta esperanza de que aquello no ocurriese, de que la cordura se impondría a semejantes desvaríos, pero por si fuera necesario, había sido educada del mismo modo que el heredero, sin ningún tipo de distinción. En aquella época tomaban juntos las clases de historia, protocolo, oratoria, lenguas antiguas y en definitiva, todo lo que un buen soberano necesitaba para gobernar de manera diligente.

La visita del médico real en su alcoba, probablemente tras el aviso de la doncella, interrumpió el transcurso de sus pensamientos. La contusión que había sufrido en la parte posterior de su cabeza al caer era leve, pero su debilidad aún era manifiesta, por lo que le conminaba a guardar algunos días de reposo. Por suerte, achacaba el desmayo a esa fragilidad que le atenazaba los últimos días y no sospechaba que había otras causas subyacentes en el mismo. En cuanto el médico se hubo marchado, desoyendo sus consejos y tras cerciorarse de que ningún guardia se percataba de su ausencia, salió de su habitación para regresar una vez más a su despacho. Todo había sido ordenado, los libros y papeles que quedaron por el suelo se hallaban sobre el escritorio perfectamente colocados. Buscó entre aquella montaña de tomos el que había copado su atención, el que contaba con la ilustración del soporte del espejo. Por suerte para ella no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Debía cerciorarse de que la información que había retenido en su mente era verídica y no fruto de alguna alucinación provocada por su debilidad o incluso por el golpe recibido al caer. Cogió una pluma y en un trozo de pergamino tradujo aquel párrafo de la lengua arcana a la suya. El texto no dejaba lugar a dudas. El espejo debía ser reparado desde Hyrule, puesto que allí fue donde se creó y donde se encontraban los materiales necesarios para su restauración. El párrafo no daba ninguna pista sobre cuáles podrían ser dichos materiales pero confiaba en que en algún lugar del reino se conservase algún escrito que dejara constancia de cómo el espejo fue concebido y detallase con minuciosidad el proceso.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo. Cualquier pista, por pequeña que fuese le devolvía al punto de partida. Todo cuanto se proponía pasaba primero por regresar a Hyrule.

Se incorporó de golpe al cabo de un rato, cuando una idea descabellada empezó a tomar forma en su bulliciosa mente. Salió de su despacho como una exhalación, ignorando las miradas de reproche que encontraba a su paso por parte de las doncellas y los guardias, seguramente por desoír tan pronto las indicaciones del médico, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cámara real.

Cuando Zant les arrebató los fragmentos de la Sombra Fundida en el lago Hylia, se cercioró de que no pudiesen continuar con su periplo, maldiciendo a cada uno de una forma diferente. Con lo que éste no contaba era con que una piadosa Zelda sería la clave para liberar a ambos de su maleficio. Seguramente, el usurpador desconocía la existencia de la Espada Maestra o al menos, del poder purificador que ésta poseía. Sin quererlo, les había dejado un valioso obsequio. Aquel cristal oscuro que albergaba la esencia de la magia que Ganondorf le había otorgado, con el que pretendía sentenciar a Link a toda una vida como bestia, en su momento les permitió utilizar aquellos portales residuales que se habían formado tras la aniquilación de las bestias de las sombras como un atajo, una manera de desplazarse de forma más rápida y eficaz por las vastas tierras de Hyrule, ahorrándoles un precioso tiempo que bien habían sabido utilizar en su propio beneficio. Al regresar al Crepúsculo había guardado aquel cristal como un recuerdo de lo ocurrido pensando más en el valor sentimental que albergaba que en el poder que aún pudiese conservar en su interior.

Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada a la cámara. Se trataba de una puerta circular de robusto metal que sólo se abría al hacer girar a la vez sendas manivelas. Con un gesto de su mano les indicó que abriesen la compuerta. En cuanto hubo el espacio suficiente para pasar, se deslizó por el hueco de la puerta que inmediatamente se cerró a su paso. Recorrió el resto del pasillo casi a la carrera hasta llegar al fin a la segunda puerta, con sendos guardias y similar mecanismo que suponía el acceso definitivo a la cámara. Aquella era una sala rectangular de gruesas paredes sin ningún tipo de ventana que únicamente contaba con dos minúsculas rendijas de ventilación. La humedad de las paredes y el aire viciado de aquel hermético lugar dificultaban su respiración. Las vitrinas de cristal estaban dispuestas en hilera conformando un único pasillo central. En aquel lugar había reliquias traídas en la época del exilio desde Hyrule, báculos de los antiguos magos, las coronas de sus ancestros e incluso los uniformes de gala que algunos de ellos habían utilizado en actos de gran relevancia. Justo al fondo, en sus correspondientes vitrinas, descansaban la corona de su padre y la tiara de su madre. En el pedestal de una de ellas se encontraba un compartimento secreto, casi diminuto, que se accionaba con el cierre de su pasador de pelo. Tanteó la superficie del mismo hasta encontrar la abertura de la que extrajo el cristal de oscuridad que tan celosamente había guardado y lo escondió en una de las mangas de su vestido antes de deshacer el camino que la había llevado hasta allí, regresando una vez más a su despacho. Dejó el cristal sobre su mesa, como presidiendo la misma. De entre aquella pila de libros y papeles sacó un mapa detallado de Hyrule. En el fue marcando todos los lugares en los que recordaba que hubiese algún portal resultante de la aniquilación de las bestias de las sombras. No lograba recordarlos todos pero entre los que había anotado se encontraban tres muy importantes: uno a las afueras de Ordón, otro en el Patíbulo del Desierto y un tercero cerca de la puerta este de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Aquellos sitios eran fundamentales para la consecución con éxito de su plan de restaurar el espejo. A pesar de la recomendación del médico real, no podía esperar más para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y aquel cristal era, como creía, el medio para acceder al mundo de la luz.

Regresó a sus aposentos donde dejó una escueta nota informativa de sus propósitos. Tras asearse y ataviarse con una indumentaria propia, decidió que había llegado el momento de marchar. Sujetando el cristal entre sus manos con los ojos cerrados, se imaginó a sí misma en el circo del espejo. En ese momento, una ligera sensación de mareo se apoderó de ella seguida de un pequeño cosquilleo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Notaba su cuerpo mucho más liviano, como si sólo estuviese compuesto por aire. Acto seguido fue consciente de la superficie dura, cálida que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Su organismo parecía haber retomado la consistencia habitual. Al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella se encontraba el espejo, únicamente su soporte y, al fondo, aquel gran bloque de alabastro en el que solía reflejarse la energía propia del espejo para crear el paso al Crepúsculo. El el horizonte la luz del sol comenzaba a perderse por el oeste, pronto sería de noche. Hubo de pellizcarse un par de veces a sí misma para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño, que finalmente había conseguido encontrar el modo de regresar a aquellas tierras. Una gran sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor en busca de los pedazos del espejo esperando encontrar algo a partir de lo que reconstruir el mismo, sin éxito. Probablemente, aquella lágrima con la que había roto el cristal, lo dejó reducido a polvo que se perdió entre el viento y la arena del desierto. Se sentó en el soporte del espejo como ya hizo aquella vez pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso. Tras un breve lapso de tiempo, el cielo, ya nocturno, comenzó a iluminarse con la luz de unos fuegos artificiales. Se incorporó, poniéndose de pie sobre el soporte, tratando de ver mejor de donde procedían. Al parecer, se estaba celebrando algo en el castillo. Parecía cosa del destino que justo aquel día en el que había festejos en Hyrule, ella regresase a aquel lugar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, recurrió de nuevo al poder del cristal para aparecer a las afueras de la Ciudadela. Se abrió paso entre las gentes que abarrotaban las calles de la misma, tan absortos en contemplar los fuegos que no repararon en su presencia. Quienes sí lo hicieron fueron los perplejos guardias que custodiaban la entrada del Castillo. No pusieron ninguna objeción al dejarla entrar, su apariencia era carta de presentación suficiente como para saber a quien tenían frente a ellos. Fue escoltada por los pasillos de la fortaleza hasta llegar al que supuso sería el salón de actos. Tras una elaborada reverencia, los guardias que custodiaban los portones abrieron los mismos para, ante la sorpresa general, dejar paso a la princesa del Crepúsculo.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Los preparativos para la coronación transcurrieron sin demasiados problemas, por suerte para Link no tuvo que ocuparse en demasía de organizar la seguridad del evento, pero Zelda le pidió que le acompañase en el baile de honor que se celebraría tras el acto simbólico en que juraría su cargo y sería coronada. En un primer momento estuvo tentado de declinar amablemente la oferta aunque se sintiese halagado, alegando que temía dejarla en ridículo al no ser una pareja de baile adecuada, no obstante Zelda insistió e incluso se ofreció en repasar con él los pasos básicos para que el día del baile no desentonase demasiado. Con alivio recordó que hizo bien en traer la armadura que compró en el Lalomercado en su equipaje, pues le parecía un atuendo lo bastante elegante y sobrio como para asistir a tal acontecimiento.

Entretanto, se entretuvo en acompañar a Maripola, a la que hacía tiempo que no visitaba, Zelda también accedió a tomar el té con la princesa de los insectos, cosa que ilusionó mucho a la pequeña que pudo tratarla de igual a igual, pues ostentaba el cargo de "princesa de los insectos" que ella misma había decidido llevar con gran orgullo. La futura reina de Hyrule pudo abandonar momentáneamente el trajín de palacio y sus trámites y centrarse en una visita de cortesía acompañada por Link en la que conocieron el pasado de la chica, que intrigaba especialmente al héroe. Al parecer, su padre se había dedicado al estudio de las diversas razas de Hyrule de dónde había desarrollado como afición el gran amor por los insectos que transmitió a su hija, durante una búsqueda de insectos en una zona boscosa y montañosa del sur de Hyrule desapareció para no volver, mientras que su madre murió al poco de nacer ella a causa de unas fiebres. De modo que había crecido en parte sola, había tenido que hacerse a sí misma, realmente en ocasiones bajo aquel aspecto infantil y dulce podía intuirse traslucir una madurez y una perspicacia bastante notorias. Tras la tarde de recuerdos y confidencias Zelda invitó a la princesa de los insectos a la coronación o a tomar el té en el castillo como compensación a su hospitalidad, comentando que en los jardines de palacio encontraría algún que otro insecto que quizá quisiera añadir a su colección.

Por su parte, Maripola se sintió algo cohibida y pidió tiempo para meditar sobre el ofrecimiento mostrando un destello de ilusión en sus vivarachos ojos. Seguidamente manifestó que algunos de sus bichitos habían escapado y pidió a Link ayuda para recuperarlos. El héroe decidió emprender la búsqueda cuanto antes aprovechando para alejarse de la atmósfera asfixiante que rodeaba el castillo. Decidió comenzar por el puente de Hylia para no desviarse demasiado, tal vez los áureos insectos hubiesen vuelto al lugar en que se encontraban cómodos y si su memoria no le fallaba allí debían ocultarse un par de mantis. Bordeando las esquinas del puente con cuidado para sortear el desfiladero se encaramó al saliente de una roca al percibir una rutilante mota lejana, en su afán por cazarla vulneró la ley de mantener siempre tres puntos de apoyo durante la escalada y se precipitó al vacío, teniendo que recurrir a las zarpas para volver al lugar en que había iniciado su periplo. Perdió de vista aquello que buscaba pero el hallazgo que realizó compensó con creces la caída y el sobresalto.

En aquel promontorio de rocas apiñadas justo a la entrada del puente encontró el casco de Midna, la legendaria sombra fundida cubierta por una capa de polvo, herrumbre y verdina, por lo demás, estaba en perfecto estado salvo por la voluta derecha que había parecido esfumarse. Fue el punto por el que Ganondorf apretó la reliquia hasta casi reducirla a polvo por lo que obviamente dicha parte se habría perdido. Sacudió la cabeza, satisfecho con el resultado de los acontecimientos y empleó su propio gorro para guardar la sombra fundida y protegerla antes de volver a tierra firma, temiendo que la precaria superficie sobre la que se apoyaba terminase de ceder. La sombra fundida al ser desmembrada parcialmente por Ganondorf cayó a la enorme planicie contigua al puente de Hylia con lo que muy probablemente las huestes demoníacas de las que se sirvió para hostigarle a él y a Zelda durante la batalla ecuestre terminasen por arrojarla al vacío, era ciertamente casi un milagro que no hubiese caído por el desfiladero.

Al regresar al castillo contactó con Zelda quien se mostró muy aliviada con el descubrimiento y optó por guardarla y custodiarla en una sala cercana a las mazmorras, en los sótanos del castillo, donde la presencia de los guardias era más intensa, aunque sin dar detalles de lo que en ella se contenía, esperando el momento oportuno para revelarlo y solicitar la opinión de Shad.

La coronación se celebró en la sala del trono, en lo más alto de la torre del homenaje, la alfombra había sido retirada para que el espacio fuese aprovechado al máximo, la columnata coronada por una intrincada serie de guirnaldas de flores y borlones, el monumento en homenaje a las diosas sobre el majestuoso trono se había restaurado y blanqueado a conciencia. Desde un puesto discreto junto a los cortinajes acompañado por Pericleo y otros miembros de la Resistencia Link observó atentamente la ceremonia, el impecable discurso de Zelda en el que prometía proteger el reino y guiarlo hacia una época próspera recordando con una emoción que no llegó a empañar sus ojos ni su voz a su padre, seguidamente le fue colocada la tiara dorada con amatistas, el manto de armiño y se le entregó el cetro real. Una vez hechas las salvas y vítores el conjunto de invitados descendió hacia el salón central en el que comenzaría el baile. Zelda había escogido un vestido en tonos granates cuyo vuelo se abría hacia los muslos formando una pequeña cola, con mangas holgadas, escote que dejaba libres sus hombros bajo el manto de armiño y bordados dorados en las orillas y un elaborado recogido que sostenía su tiara, dejando sólo los mechones delanteros cayendo sobre sus hombros en sendos tirabuzones. Link desconocía si la elección del atuendo había sido casual pero lo cierto es que ambos parecían haber conjuntado sus vestimentas.

Al llegar al salón de baile, el cuarteto de cuerda estaba dispuesto y comenzó a entonar una agradable pieza de ritmo lento. Link condujo a Zelda, de su brazo, al centro de la sala y besó su mano con una cortés reverencia antes de asir cuidadosamente su cintura y entrelazar su mano con la de la reina para posteriormente iniciar el baile.

-Al…-carraspeó interrumpiéndose, tuvo que corregirse antes de brindarle un tratamiento inadecuado-Majestad, he de admitir que estáis verdaderamente radiante.

-A vos también os sienta muy bien la armadura de gala, Link. -Sonrió con sinceridad ante el halago, siguiendo sus pasos.

La pareja llenaba el enorme espacio de las baldosas de mármol sin necesidad de demasiado lucimiento, Zelda se movía de manera grácil y elegante, guiada por el paso firme de Link, aunque todos los ojos estaban pendientes de ambos lo cierto es que parecían estar ajenos a dicha expectación, dejándose llevar por la música y disfrutando de poder al fin enfrentarse a algo que de una forma u otra habían estado esperando con cierto temor y una enorme presión ante la expectativa de fracasar.

-Os dije que seríais un gran bailarín, al fin y al cabo quienes hacen gala de movimientos rítmicos en el campo de batalla mantienen dicho don en lo referente a la música-Rió Zelda, sorprendida ante la seguridad de Link-En los ensayos estabais mucho más tenso.

-Gracias, Majestad-El héroe respondió tras unos segundos esbozando una sonrisa que duró poco-Creo que más de uno desearía estar en mi puesto o bien esas miradas penetrantes lo que muestran sea admiración hacia vos.-Aprovechando uno de los giros del baile señaló sutilmente con la barbilla a un grupo de soldados de alto rango y nobles tras ellos que contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de envidia, severidad e incredulidad.

-Si me acompañaseis y ayudaseis a evitarles al menos durante el baile os estaría eternamente agradecida.-Zelda estrechó la distancia que les separaba para susurrar en su oído.

Los rumores acerca de la relación que unía a la reina con el héroe se habían extendido enormemente y Zelda no parecía dispuesta a acallarlos, de hecho, casi podría decirse que disfrutase con dicha incertidumbre creada en torno a su persona y se escudaba en la misma evitando el cortejo de ciertos prohombres a los que las camarillas de palacio encumbraban como posibles pretendientes para ella. Por su parte, Link también parecía gozar de dicha posición aunque no supiese exactamente cómo podía afectarle, pero entre los altos mandos del ejército era respetado casi como si se tratase de uno más. Más allá de todo aquello Zelda le había escogido como pareja para agradecerle su dedicación al reino y como un modo simbólico de afirmar su compromiso, demostrando que Link había hecho más por salvarlo y protegerlo que algunos de los bravucones oficiales que se jactaban de valentía sin haber ejecutado actos que apoyasen sus palabras.

La pieza más lenta terminó y los bailarines se separaron ejecutando sendas reverencias para así recibir un efusivo aplauso, enseguida el cuarteto se decantó por una tonada más alegre, de ritmo más animado y un sinfín de variopintas parejas inundó la pista de baile. Link y Zelda iniciaron su baile, la reina se sujetaba el vuelo de la falda mientras con la mano libre aferraba la de su pareja cada vez que los cruces de los pasos lo exigía. La segunda pieza finalizó, quizá antes de lo que Link y la reina hubieran supuesto dada su cadencia. En aquel preciso instante las puertas se abrieron y la atención se centró en quien las había atravesado.

Link pudo notar cómo su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer aquella melena flamígera que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante aquellas semanas. Sin darse cuenta la mano de Zelda se escurrió entre las suyas, balbuceó una disculpa argumentando que era una falta de protocolo bailar más de dos piezas con la misma pareja y dilucidó si acercarse a la princesa del crepúsculo o encaminar disimuladamente sus trémulos pasos hacia ella.

Ante el silencio y el estupor general, la reina de Hyrule se volvió hacia los músicos realizando un gesto con la mano para indicarles que siguieran tocando, Link se apartó para no entorpecer el camino de los bailarines en la pista y se quedó varios pasos justo detrás de Zelda, a la espera de lo que esta decidiera. Desconocía si la princesa del Crepúsculo había sido invitada y obviamente no creyó posible que pudiera regresar al mundo de la luz sin el espejo que ella misma había destrozado, de ahí la reacción de la concurrencia. No obstante, los ropajes de Midna no denotaban haberse preparado para la ocasión, pero su llegada había sido bastante oportuna. La reina de Hyrule se acercó a la joven Twili invitándola a buscar un lugar apartado entre los cortinajes que decoraban el salón para recibirla como era debido, pese a las extraordinarias circunstancias y saber, al menos superficialmente, el motivo de su llegada.

-Midna, ciertamente tenéis el don de la oportunidad.-Comentó jovial, sin ocultar su sorpresa-De haber sabido que podíais regresar a Hyrule no habría dudado en invitaros, pero lo cierto es que tampoco habría sabido cómo contactar con vos, pero…-suspiró, tirando del vuelo de su vestido para ajustarlo y que no le entorpeciera al caminar-En cualquier caso, sois bienvenida. Me alegra veros, después de todo.

-Ruego me disculpéis por mi repentina visita-echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oír aquella conversación-De haberlo sabido, no me habría presentado ante vos en un momento tan memorable como este, pero el destino es caprichoso y ha querido que así fuera.

-No tenéis por qué excusaros, Midna, parece que las diosas han querido que sea así nuestro reencuentro después de vuestra repentina marcha.-comentó la Hyliana negando con la cabeza y realizando un leve gesto con la mano para restarle importancia e incomodidad a la situación, de una sutil mirada de soslayo pudo advertir el hatillo que portaba su interlocutora con lo que dedujo que su propósito en un principio era bien distinto-Intuyo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablarme, al menos en mi caso es cierto, quisiera comentar con vos algunos asuntos al respecto que vuestra partida dejó sin posibilidad de tratar.-Suspiró, en parte abrumada-Si así lo estimáis oportuno puedo ofreceros alojamiento en el castillo durante el tiempo que sea necesario, sólo espero que algunos invitados al baile de hoy no abusen de mi hospitalidad en demasía-añadió susurrando levemente para luego soltar una leve risita-Aunque podéis estar tranquila, con vos será diferente, no es molestia en absoluto. De hecho, no seríais la primera huésped que acojo con gusto.-Cruzándose de brazos señaló con la barbilla disimuladamente a Link, el héroe se hallaba junto a una de las mesas repletas de canapés manteniendo una trivial conversación en un corrillo de soldados y oficiales- Así que, ¿qué me decís? ¿aceptáis?

-Agradezco vuestra deferencia hacia mi persona-dudó unos segundos sobre si aceptar o no aquella invitación. No quería abusar de la cortesía de la ya Reina, pero aquella, haciendo gala de su sempiterna sabiduría, tenía razón. Había muchas cosas sobre las que debían departir con calma y aquel no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados-Será un placer para mí pasar unos días en Hyrule aprovechando que, indudablemente, hay asuntos de gran enjundia de los que debemos conversar con calma -decidió obviar el tema de que no se trataba de la única invitada a la que acogería en aquel momento en su Castillo- Mas creo que ahora debería dejaros disfrutar de vuestro momento-echó un rápido vistazo al engalanado salón-Por lo que quisiera retirarme ya, a ser posible, del modo más discreto.

-Por supuesto, como gustéis.-Zelda asintió y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar la estancia tratando de dilucidar su distribución original tras los cortinajes y guirnaldas-Aquella puerta comunica con la escalinata del piso superior-señaló un portón de madera a su derecha-Hay sirvientes apostados tras ella, en cuanto os reconozcan no tendrán reparos en dejaros pasar, no obstante, si pusieran algún impedimento, comunicadles que he dado mi visto bueno para que os preparen una habitación. Supongo que estaréis fatigada a causa del viaje, así que podréis tomar un baño o cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Nos veremos mañana entonces, Midna.-Realizó una pequeña reverencia-Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado.

La Twili no consideró oportuno añadir nada más por lo que con una inclinación de cabeza se escabulló entre los guardias y los borlones de las cortinas buscando el portón que Zelda le había indicado. Los soldados la dejaron pasar cuadrándose a su paso y una sirvienta la guió hasta sus aposentos indicándole todo lo necesario sobre la distribución del castillo en una perorata que sin duda había memorizado a conciencia para recitar ante cualquier invitado que reclamase retirarse cuando los efectos de la fiesta comenzasen a hacer estragos entre ellos. Midna agradeció las atenciones y dejó su improvisado equipaje en el suelo de la habitación buscando el baño, la reina de Hyrule tenía razón, le vendría bien descansar y aclarar sus ideas.

No sabía lo que Zelda tendría pensado comunicarle pero le intrigaba, aún así, deseaba ser cauta y esperar antes de mostrar ella misma todas sus cartas ante la soberana de Hyrule. Confiaba en su buen hacer pero intuía que en la corte podría haber detractores de la idea de comunicar de nuevo ambos mundos, al igual que sucedía en el Crepúsculo, de modo que decidió esperar al desarrollo de la conversación que tendría lugar al día siguiente. En el fondo se sentía aliviada de haber podido abandonar aquel baile en el que su llamativa presencia habría levantado sospechas y miradas indiscretas, se alegraba de tener una excusa y sabía que la reina hablaría en su nombre justificándola adecuadamente.

Ajena al jolgorio de la celebración pensó en el héroe, ¿por qué sintió una punzada al verle bailando junto a Zelda? Tal vez pensó que su reencuentro sería muy diferente y percatarse de que la había sustituido de tal forma le hacía sentirse dolida, aunque en el fondo lo comprendía. Se marchó de manera precipitada, ambos eran de mundos completamente distintos, él un héroe bendecido por las diosas, un ser de luz y ella no podría vivir en el mundo de la luz de la misma forma que él, quizá por eso actuó de aquella forma aunque en un primer momento se arrepintiese de su impulsiva acción. Las cosas habían cambiado y aunque sabía que no podía censurar su acción seguía sintiéndose rabiosa, ofendida. Con él también tendría una conversación de una forma u otra aunque intentase retrasar al máximo el momento en que se produjera. Pensó en todo lo que podría decirle y concluyó que había sido lo más sensato hacer caso a la reina de Hyrule, casi todas las palabras que resonaban en su mente ante un posible acercamiento con Link eran hirientes y nacían de aquellos sentimientos que la dominaban en aquel instante, el espectáculo que podría haber ofrecido en el salón sin duda habría sido bastante desagradable.

Una vez el baño consiguió aplacar su ánimo se deslizó entre las sábanas esperando que el cansancio del viaje le permitiese conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, alejándole de todas las suposiciones y elucubraciones que su mente no dejaba de elaborar.


End file.
